


Император

by HiddenName



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenName/pseuds/HiddenName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История средней наивности про Ранда, узнавшего, что может направлять за некоторое время до Ночи Зимы.<br/>Морейн не приходит вовремя и Тэм умирает, Ранд изгоняет троллоков, но сам вынужден уйти из родных мест, ибо теперь все знают, кто он.<br/>Как изменится судьба любимых героев и где они окажутся. Что придется сделать Ранду, чтобы стать императором и чего ему это будет стоить?<br/>Спойлер: Илиена вселится в Илэйн, а Ранд будет убивать женщин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Бегство.

Ранд отметил, что вокруг стало темнее. Не то, чтобы это уж слишком его заботило, - в сущности, какое это имеет значение, но все же это коснулось его внимания.

К нему целый день подходили какие-то люди, выражали сочувствие, пытались хоть как-нибудь его приободрить, но он едва их замечал. Все их сочувствие, каким бы искренним оно ие было, ничего не могло изменить. Оно не могло вернуть Ранду отца, который умер по его вине.

\- Ранд, пойдем, я дам тебе поесть, - кто-то тронул его за плечо. Юноша оглянулся и увидел, что над ним склонилась жена мэра, мисис ал'Вир. - Ты целый день сидишь здесь, прямо на земле...

\- Спасибо, я не хочу, - пробормотал Ранд, отворачиваясь. Ничем эта добрая женщина ему не поможет.

\- Ну уж нет, - уже более решительно потянула его Марен, - я сказала "пойдем", - значит пойдем.

Ранд покорно встал. Сил и желания спорить у него не было.

Ведомый госпожой ал'Вир, Ранд вошел в гостиницу "Винный Ручей". Его усадили за стол и поставили перед ним тарелку с едой, но Ранд едва взглянул на нее и даже не понял, что там было.

Его мысли снова и снова возвращались к событиям прошедшей ночи. Вот он стоит перед троллоком, а в следующий миг голова чудовища разлетается на куски под действием Единой Силы. Вот только Тэму эта проклятая сила ничем не помогла.

\- Как ты, дружище? - Мэт хлопнул Ранда по плечу. Должно быть, думает, что его веселость поможет Ранду отвлечься. Ну и дурак, коли так считает. Вот Перрин, который тоже был здесь, выглядел еще более серьезным, чем обычно.

\- Ты знаешь, что троллоки напали всего на три фермы? - Спросил он у Ранда.

\- И что дальше? - Спросил в ответ Ранд. - Ну, во всяком случае, хорошо, что больше ничей дом не сожгли.

\- Напали на дом моих родителей и на ферму отца Мэта, - продолжил Перрин.

\- Значит, нам не повезло, - мрачно подытожил Ранд.

\- Проклятье, чтоб я сгорел, и почему именно мы? - Озираясь, то ли боясь, что его услышит Найнив или кто еще, то ли ожидая увидеть троллоков, осведомился Мэт. - И откуда они вообще взялись, эти троллоки?

\- Не знаю уж, почему вы, знаю только, почему я, - произнес Ранд.

\- Ты это о чем? - Немедленно спросил Мэт. Ранд не знал, что ему ответить, не говорить же, что он может направлять Силу, но тут снаружи раздался какой-то шум, а еще чуть погодя послышались крики.

Дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился Тод ал'Каар. По его лицу Ранд сразу понял, что случилось что-то плохое.

\- Троллоки! - выкрикнул он, переводя дух. - Тролл...

Из груди молодого парня показалось зазубренное острие копья. Спустя миг волосатая рука, больше похожая на лапу, отшвырнула тело Тода и в дверном проеме появился здоровенный троллок с кобаньим рылом и длинным копьем в руке, с которого стекала кровь.

Ранд поднялся на ноги. Пропади все пропадом, но он не даст убивать людей, с которыми вырос, не даст вот так протыкать копьем своих друзей. Пусть даже все узнают, кто, вернее, что он такое - теперь это уже не казалось ему таким важным, как полгода назад, когда он узнал, что способен направлять.

Ранд вытянул руку в направлении чудовища. Он не представлял себе, что делать, не знал даже, получится ли у него, но все же, стоило ему только призвать пустоту, как Сила пришла, как всегда, подобная солнечному свету, она согрела и омыла его изнутри. Эта сила , как знал Ранд, таила в себе смертельную опасность, грозя безумием любому мужчине, коснувшемуся ее. Но сейчас только эта запятнанная Темным сила может помочь его друзьям. С его руки сорвалась молния, раздался оглушительный треск и троллока разорвало на части. Кто-то позади Ранда сдавленно охнул, но он едва ли это заметил.

Ранд вышел на улицу. Отовсюду раздавались крики троллоков в перемешку с воплями испуганных женщин и плачем детей, а в небо поднимался дым от горящих домов. Ранд двинулся между домами, неся смерть порождениям тьмы.

Он не имел никакого понятия о том, сколько времени прошло или скольких троллоков убил, он даже вряд ли смог бы точно вспомнить, как именно это делал, но в какой-то момент Ранд понял, что больше их не осталось. Его это удивило и, говоря начистоту, расстроило, ведь и целая армия троллоков не устояла бы против мощи Силы. Неужели саидин действительно запятнан Темным? Почему же тогда его слуги не защищены от действия Силы?

Ранд обнаружил, что, преследуя и истребляя троллоков, он вернулся почти на то же место перед гостиницей, откуда начал свой путь. Вокруг начали собираться люди, кое-кто из них был ранен,. Все они смотрели на Ранда и не было никакой необходимости особенно вглядываться в их лица, чтобы понять, что они о нем думают. Да, он спас своих друзей, но для них он теперь все равно, что умер, даже хуже. Ну и пусть, зато они будут жить, а он уйдет куда-нибудь подальше, туда, где вообще никого нет. Он когда-то слышал о Великом Запустении, правда, тогда это казалось обычной сказкой, впрочем, не более фантастической, чем троллоки. Если троллоки и приходят откуда-то, то из Запустения, а оно, если верить историям, на севере. Там он сможет убить их столько, сколько вообще способен убить человек вроде него, прежде чем его самого убьют.

\- Это он призвал троллоков! - Наконец отважился нарушить молчание старый кровельщик Кенн Буйе. - Сами видели, что он делал! Пусть убирается!

Ранд и сам хотел убраться куда подальше, но такое откровенное вранье не позволило ему промолчать:

\- Да ты что, совсем спятил, старик, или глаз лишился? Я убил всех этих тварей, а не призвал их.

\- Ах ты щенок бесхвостый! - Воскликнул Кенн, видимо, позабыв, с чего все началось и что перед ним опасное чудовище, которым пугают непослушных детей.

\- А чего вы ждали? Все знают, кто он! - рядом с Кенном возник Дарл Коплин, а следом за ним и его братец Хари. - Айил в черной повязке! - Воскликнул Дарл, ткнув правой рукой, в которой сжимал зажженый факел в сторону Ранда. - У всех нас на памяти его мать, которая всюду таскала за собой эти треклятые копья, а теперь вот он спустил на нас троллоков! Пусть убирается, а то хуже будет!

\- Убери факел, Дарл, - посоветовал Ранд, - а то еще обожжешься. - Он выбросил руку в сторону Коплинов и факел с шипением погас.

\- А-а-а! - завопил Дарл. - Вы видели? Вы все видели? Он на меня напал.

\- А ну-ка прекратите, немедленно! - Ранд увидел, что сквозь толпу протолкался Бран ал'Вир. Обычно мэр Эмондова Луга выглядел очень мирным, но сейчас, в старом немного помятом шлеме и с деревянным молотком в руках, он уже не казался столь безобидным. - Ранд, пойдем со мной!

Бран подошел к юноше и потащил его в гостиницу. Вслед им неслась ругань и обвинения в куда более серьезных грехах, чем какое-то там нападение троллоков.

Ранд ожидал, что мэр станет его отчитывать, потребует немедленно уйти или вообще скажет, что пошлет за кем-нибудь, чтобы его схватили - за Красными Айя, вот уж в чем сомневаться не приходилось, но, стоило им оказаться войти, как на Ранда обрушилась Мудрая, не дав Брану и рта раскрыть:

\- Это правда? То, что они говорят, что ты как-то вызвал троллоков? - Она схватила Ранда за воротник, очевидно, нисколько не заботясь о том, что он может сжечь ее или выкинуть что-нибудь похлеще. - Отвечай!

\- Конечно нет, Мудрая, это не я! - Быстро Сказал Ранд, пока она не рассердилась по-настоящему. - Вчера ночью троллоки напали на наш дом и... - Ранд запнулся, но заставил себя продолжить: - И убили отца. Я прикончил одного из них, сжег, как и тех, что были сегодня.

\- Понятно, я так и думала. - Найнив отпустила его, отошла на шаг и пристально взглянула парню в глаза. - И давно ты... Ну, давно это у тебя началось?

\- Месяцев семь, - отвернувшись, ответил Ранд, - может, чуть меньше. Слушайте, я уйду, как они просят, я понимаю, что мне здесь делать нечего. Я уверен, что троллоки пришли именно за мной, тем более, напали только на три дома. Уж не знаю, чего им надо, да только они не отстанут.

\- Не говори глупостей, Ранд ал'Тор! Куда ты уйдешь? Ты же вовсе не можешь о себе позаботиться, ты пропадешь! - Запричитала Найнив. - Я слышала, что даже в твоем положении есть надежда. Говорят, Айз Седай могут тебе помочь. - Слова "Айз Седай" даже Найнив произнесла с некоторой опаской.

\- Айз Седай далеко, - в другое время Ранд, чего доброго, вообще усомнился бы в самом их существовании, но они не могли быть менее реальными, чем мужчина, способный направлять, - а, пока они сюда доберутся, пройдет уйма времени. Простите меня, Мудрая, но я должен идти, я это знаю. Для меня никакой надежды нет, а вот для всех тех, кто мне дорог... - Он вспомнил об Эгвейн и ощутил, как в горле встал комок. - Простите меня, мне очень жаль, что все это случилось. Передайте им всем, что я не хотел. Они обязательно поймут, когда пройдет время. Я не умею лечить с помощью Силы и не могу помочь вам. - это Ранд говорил больше себе и, конечно, отцу, которого не сумел спасти, хотя, он это чувствовал, был способен это сделать, знай он больше. - Правда, люди лучше сиганули бы в Бездну Рока, чем принять помощь от такого, как я.

\- Мне так жаль, Ранд, - наконец вклинился Бран, - давай я хотя бы дам что-нибудь тебе в дорогу. Куда ты пойдешь?

\- Не знаю, - покачал головой Ранд, прислушиваясь к шуму и крикам снаружи, которые почему-то не стихали, - сначала загляну домой, возьму одежду и все, что смогу унести. А потом пойду туда, куда глаза глядят, но подальше от людей.

В неверном свете догарающих свечей Ранду показалось, что он заметил слезы на глазах старика. Он подумал, что больше никогда не увидит этого доброго человека и почувствовал, что сам вот-вот расплачется. Чтобы этого не сделать, он оглянулся на Найнив, но та вовсе отвернулась, как ему подумалось, чтобы скрыть слезы. Раньше, да еще вчера, он и представить не мог ничего подобного.

\- Прощайте, - сказал Ранд в пространство и направился к черному ходу, делая такие широкие шаги, какие только мог и не оглядываясь.

Ночь, погруженная в мертвую тишину, окружала мужчину, шагавшего по карьерной дороге. Он шел на запад, путем, который знал с детства, который вел домой, но теперь он проходил здесь в последний раз в жизни.

Вдруг Ранд резко остановился. Ему послышалось, что кто-то сзади зовет его по имени. Так и есть, - обернувшись, он увидел на освещенной лунным светом дороге две фигуры, в которых, пусть и не без труда, узнал Перрина и Мэта. Последний махал руками и звал Ранда:

\- Ранд, Ранд! Проклятье, куда ты так бежишь? Постой, чтоб тебе сгореть!

\- Извините, что не попрощался, - сказал Ранд, когда его друзья приблизились, - и лучше бы вам вернуться. Вряд ли кто-то обрадуется, если узнает, что вы пошли за мной.

\- Нас тоже прогнали, - угрюмо сообщил Перрин.

\- Вас-то за что? - Спросил Ранд. Он развернулся и продолжил путь, предоставляя приятелям следовать за собой или же уйти. Ему бы надо прогнать их, пожалуй, призвать огонь или молнию, чтобы они поостереглись, но, в конце концов, если им угодно тереться поблизости от способного направлять Силу мужчины, это их проблемы, не его.

\- Все подумали, что мы такие же, - рассказал Мэт, - я думал, они нас на части разорвут. И Найнив ничего с ними не смогла поделать, они будто обезумели. "Винный Ручей" подожгли, бросили факел в окно, сейчас он уже поди сгорел.

Ранд хотел что-нибудь ответить, но тут его внимание что-то отвлекло. Казалось, на миг луну закрыла какая-то тень и, хотя продлилось это менее секунды, Ранд был готов поклясться, что это не игра теней и не обман зрения. Он остановился и призвал пустоту, где своего часа ждал саидин - пьянящая смесь льда и огня, казалось, грозившая испепелить его изнутри.

Как только Сила наполнила Ранда, он ощутил нечто, это было похоже на чувство, которое он испытывал в присутствии троллоков, словно бы ощущение некоего зла,. И, хотя это ощущение было более эфимерным, чем самый слабый запах, сомневаться не приходилось: где-то рядом рыщут создания Темного.

Ранд резко вскинул руку и с его ладони ударила серебристая молния. Мэт и Перрин дружно вскрикнули, а почти сразу за этим раздался душераздерающий вопль и нечто, объятое пламенем, рухнуло в лес к северо-западу от них.

\- Разрази меня гром! - Прошептал Мэт. - Ранд, что это было?

\- Откуда я знаю, - больше Ранд не чувствовал присутствия зла, потому он разорвал свою связь с Силой, будто это могло бы уберечь его от безумия. Три тысячи лет до него мужчины, наделенные способностью направлять, сходили с ума и умирали и вряд ли ему первому пришла в голову такая нехитрая уловка. И вряд ли так вот просто можно обмануть самого Темного.

\- Ранд, а как ты узнал, что... - Мэт откашлялся. - Ну, что ты такой.

\- Не переживай, если с тобой это случится, ты заметишь, - заверил Ранд друга, - а что вы собираетесь делать? Я думаю, когда страсти немного поутихнут, люди поймут, что вы не имеете ко всему этому никакого отношения. Вам надо где-нибудь спрятаться, а дня через три вернуться.

\- Не уверен, что все окажется настолько просто, - промолвил Перрин, как всегда, словно бы тщательно подбирая слова, - ведь троллоки наведались только к нам троим, не забыл?

\- Перрин думает, что мы с ним... - Мэт никак не мог сказать вслух то, о чем Ранд и сам раньше не мог думать без внутренней дрожи.

\- Можете направлять, да? - Помог он товарищу. - Глупости, вы бы заметили, я же говорил.

\- А когда ты сам узнал об этом? - Спросил Перрин.

\- Месяцев шесть, может, чуть больше, - уже во второй раз за сегодня поведал Ранд.

\- А до этого ты ничего не подозревал? - Не унимался Перрин.

\- Нет, хвала Свету, не подозревал.

\- Так вот почему ты стал таким странным, - пробормотал Мэт, - а я думал, что ты просто взбесился или в тебе взыграла айильская кровь.

\- А вдруг мы еще просто не знаем, что можем направлять, - предположил Перрин. Ему явно не доставляло удовольствие это говорить, но он все же не запинался, как Мэт.

Ранд призадумался. А ведь действительно, почему троллоки заявились именно к ним? В случае с ним дело, вроде бы, совершенно очевидное, - Темный послал своих тварей за ним, чтобы, в лучшем случае, убить, а в худшем - сделать своим слугой, но вот Мэт и Перрин.

Остаток пути они проделали в молчании, размышляя, без сомнения, об одном и том же.

\- Они здесь, - произнес Ранд, остановившись за деревьями и глядя на свой дом.

\- Кровь и пепел, кто? - Спросил Мэт громче, чем следовало бы. И, словно бы в ответ на его вопрос, из дома вышел какой-то тип. Сначала Ранд было подумал, что это троллок, но нет, он был похож на одетого в черный плащ высокого человека, разве что, несколько более высокого и широкоплечего. И тут юноша понял, что уже видел такого вчера, по пути в Эмондов луг.

Незнакомец двинулся к ним. Казалось, он скользит, а не идет, а его невидимый взгляд будто бы сковал Ранда, не давая даже вздохнуть, а, когда он приблизился и лунный свет упал на бледное лицо, Ранд не вскрикнул только потому, что страх не позволил ему и этого. На бескровном лице не было глаз, но не приходилось сомневаться, что тварь видит их, как и в том, что она жаждет убить их, а то и сделать что-нибудь пострашнее.

Словно во сне, Ранд вскинул руку. Темноту прорезал луч ослепительно яркого белого света. На миг полоса жидкого пламени соединила руку Ранда и грудь незнакомца, а потом тот просто исчез, не издав ни звука. Зато сразу же после этого тишину прорезали истошные вопли.

Продолжая удерживать Силу, Ранд направился к дому. Как только ужасное создание Темного исчезло, он испытал громадное облегчение. Теперь, когда он уже дважды лицом к лицу встретился с троллоками, они не столь сильно его пугали, иное дело эта безглазая тварь.

Войдя в домик, где прошло его детство, Ранд подумал, что от царящего там зловонья его вывернет. Видимо, троллоки находились здесь со вчерашнего дня, хотя кто знает, как много времени им нужно, чтобы осквернить какое-нибудь место, возможно, достаточно и пары часов.

Почти у самого входа валялся лицом вниз козлорогий троллок. Ранд было подумал, что он издох, но потом понял, что он дергается и царапает копытами пол. Не раздумывая, юноша убил его.

Осторожно пробираясь по дому, Ранд натыкался на все новых троллоков. Все они были не лучше первого - валялись на полу, дергаясь и вопя, будто их сжигают заживо или режут. Может, было бы лучше оставить их подыхать в мучениях, только вот Ранд не был вполне уверен, что они не оправятся, хотя это и казалось маловероятным. Все же он попросту убил всех, кого нашел.

Минут через десять Ранд вышел на воздух. Находиться дольше в доме, изгаженном отродьями Темного, было положительно невозможно, да и незачем. Он взял некоторые вещи, главным образом, одежду, все это поместилось в заплечный мешок.

\- Троллоки, да? - Спросил Перрин, когда Ранд дошел до опушки, где оставил друзей. Он сильно удивился, что они были все еще там, на их месте он удрал бы так далеко, как только успел.

\- Да, - подтвердил Ранд, - на них что-то нашло, наверное, из-за того, что я убил того в черном плаще. Они все валялись на полу и стонали, так что перебить их было не сложнее, чем крыс, а то и еще легче.

Ранд воздел руки. Вообще-то, в этом вряд ли была какая-то необходимость, но он еще раньше обнаружил, что так проще. С неба в дом и окружающие постройки ударили ослепительные молнии, а тишину разорвал гром.

\- Кровь и смерть! - Воскликнул Мэт, зажимая уши. - Ты можешь хотя бы предупреждать, когда хочешь выкинуть одну из своих штук? И зачем вообще было это делать, ты же сам сказал, что все троллоки передохли.

\- Не хочу, чтобы они рыскали по моему дому, - пояснил Ранд, глядя на пылающие развалины, еще так недавно бывшие их с Тэмом домом, - к тому же, если другие троллоки заявятся сюда, они решат, что я сгорел и уберутся туда, откуда явились. - Во всяком случае, Ранду очень бы хотелось в это поверить. Он перевел взгляд на Мэта, с усилием отвернувшись от пожара, в котором, казалось, сгорала его прежняя жизнь. - А тебя никто не просит таскаться за мной. Мы друзья, поэтому я не хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, когда я начну швырять такие вот молнии во все стороны.

\- Троллоки приходили и за мной, не забыл?

Рандом вновь овладело безразличие ко всему, даже к догорающей ферме. Это их жизни, а не его, кто он такой, чтобы указывать им, куда идти и где быть. Если они действительно могут направлять, то им место как раз подле него, а если нет, то со временем им достанет ума его покинуть. Потому Ранд просто закинул за спину мешок и предоставил своим приятелям идти тем путем, который они выберут сами.

* * *

 

Погода в этом году определенно сошла с ума. Деревьям уже давным давно следовало одеться в зеленый цвет, а, между тем, на улице шел снег, будто на дворе какая-нибудь зима, а не середина весны. Впрочем, с ума сошла явно далеко не только погода и она была наименьшей из проблем. Гораздо хуже были троллоки, не говоря уж о том, что случилось с Рандом, а, как думали многие, и с Мэтом и Перрином. Сама Найнив не верила в эту чушь, но, с другой стороны, никаких доказательств не было, а до второго нападения троллоков никто не мог бы подумать такого и о Ранде. Что там говорить, она и сейчас с трудом могла поверить в это и, если бы сама не видела те ужасные молнии, то вряд ли так легко смирилась с мыслью, что целых полгода жила поблизости от мужчины, способного направлять.

Когда Найнив вспоминала о Ранде, в ней неизменно боролись два противоречивых чувства. С одной стороны, ей было жаль парня, который вырос на ее глазах, ведь он, в добавок ко всему, потерял отца, но, с другой стороны, ее каждый раз охватывал страх и отвращение, вполне естественные для любого нормального человека, если речь заходила о таком чудовище, каким оказался Ранд.

Найнив с раздражением выплеснула воду из ведра прямо на промерзшую землю, слегка припорошенную запоздалым весенним снегом. Ей надо думать о делах, а не о Ранде, который теперь для них все равно, что умер. Будет действительно ужасно, если он, впав в безумие, по какой-то причине вернется в Эмондов Луг, вот тогда беды не миновать. Найнив вполне хватало и того, что она видела перед тем, как Ранд ушел, но еще больше ее пугал вид его дома, разрушенного с помощью Единой Силы. Она слишком легко могла представить себе всю деревню в таком виде.

Мудрая уже собиралась вернуться назад, когда вдруг что-то ощутила. Чувство это было ей знакомо, хотя его природу она никогда не могла постичь, оно возникало всякий раз, как рядом оказывалась Эгвейн, вот только ее молодой ученицы и помощницы здесь быть никак не могло.

Повернувшись, Найнив увидела буквально в нескольких шагах от себя высокую женщину с длинными темными волосами, одетую в белое платье. Найнив даже не знала, что больше всего удивило ее в незнакомке. Во-первых, она была готова поклясться, что еще пару минут назад ее здесь не было и, хотя Найнив задумалась и отвлеклась, женщина не успела бы подобраться к ней так близко.

Куда более существенным было то, что Найнив не имела ни малейшего понятия, кем, собственно, была эта особа. Она знала всех женщин в Эмондовом Лугу как и в окрестных деревнях, да и могло ли быть иначе, ведь она же Мудрая. К тому же все во внешности незнакомки говорило о том, что она не здешняя.

Говоря откровенно, эта женщина была очень красива и Найнив, к своему удивлению, вдруг обнаружила, что это ее страшно бесит, а, поняв это, она разозлилась еще пуще, как на себя, так и на эту незванную гостью. Видимо, со всеми этими событиями она и сама слегка повредилась умом, оттого и ведет себя, словно какая-то девчонка.

\- Я чем-нибудь могу вам помочь? - Спросила Найнив довольно резко. Как только эти слова сорвались с ее языка, она сразу же пожалела об этом, ибо остро ощутила недостаток манер. У нее промелькнула мысль, что эта важная баба наверняка была какой-нибудь леди, а то и еще повыше и она-то наверняка не позволила бы себе и намека на грубость. Найнив покраснела, то ли от гнева, то ли от смущения.

\- Помочь... - Протянула женщина, оглядывая Найнив. Под ее взглядом Мудрая, которую боялись больше, чем даже нового нашествия троллоков, вдруг ощутила себя ничтожной и как бы не совсем чистой. Она едва удержалась от того, чтобы одернуть на себе платье. - Да, пожалуй. Я ищу одного молодого человека, его имя Ранд ал'Тор.

Найнив аж разинула рот.

\- Он ушел, его больше здесь нет, - промямлила она.

\- Вот как? - Казалось, ее собеседница выказала намек на удивление. - И где же он теперь?

\- Я не знаю, знаю только, что они ушли на запад, - Найнив сама удивилась, что она так вот запросто выложила все совершенно незнакомому человеку. Может Ранд направлять или нет, а он все еще оставался ее односельчанином, что бы там ни думали остальные.

\- Они? - Переспросила незнакомка.

\- А зачем вы его ищите? - Наконец, задала Найнив вопрос, интересовавший ее. Вдруг пугающая мысль пришла ей в голову: - Вы ведь не Айз Седай?

Свет, ну конечно, она - самая настоящая Айз Седай, чтоб ей сгореть. Найнив мысленно одернула себя, ибо ругаться вообще плохо, даже про себя, а потом, кто знает, не может ли Айз Седай знать, о чем она думает. Найнив понадеялась, что ей не придет в голову выкинуть какой-нибудь фокус, например, испепелить ее прямо на этом самом месте.

\- Айз Седай? Нет, не думаю, - предполагаемая Айз Седай покачала головой.

\- Нет? - Переспросила Найнив, окончательно сбитая с толку. Если она не Айз Седай, тогда кто же и зачем ей Ранд?

\- Я бы попросила вас сохранить нашу беседу в тайне, - одетая в белое красавица приблизилась, двигалась она при этом с просто выводящей из себя грацией, - вот, это за ваше беспокойство. - Она протянула Найнив небольшой кожаный мешочек, в котором что-то звякнуло. - Пожалуйста, не говорите никому, что я спрашивала о Ранде. И не рассказывайте другим чужакам, куда он ушел, особенно если им заинтересуется какая-нибудь Айз Седай. - Последние два слова она произнесла, казалось, с каким-то презрением или насмешкой.

\- Вы вовсе не доставили мне никакого беспокойства, это лишнее, - отчего-то еще больше рассердилась Найнив, - а теперь прощайте, у меня много дел.

Она круто развернулась и зашагала обратно к дому. Не дойдя несколько шагов до двери, она сообразила, что снова повела себя глупо, опять села в лужу перед этой чужестранкой, а еще ничего у нее не выяснила.

Найнив обернулась, чтобы о чем-нибудь спросить эту женщину, но той уже и след простыл. Все же она должна быть Айз Седай, иначе объяснить такое вот исчезновение было решительно невозможно.


	2. Глава I. Ловушка Тени.

Слабый свет раннего утра упал на лицо Ранда, заставив его отвернуться. Вообще-то он привык вставать рано, но слишком уж не хотелось покидать теплую постель, ведь на улице день ото дня, казалось, становилось только холоднее.

Но что-то привлекло его внимание. Он принюхался и понял, что откуда-то пахнет гарью. Недоумевая, что бы это могло значить, Ранд откинул одеяло, быстро оделся и открыл деревянную дверь, разделявшую комнаты. То, что предстало его глазам, начисто развеяло остатки сна.

В соседней комнате царил разгром. Почти вся та нехитрая мебель, что имелась в их распоряжении, была перевернута и поломана, а стены в нескольких местах украшали крупные черные отметины, без сомнения, оставленные огнем, вызванным Единой Силой. Но самым скверным оказалось даже не это - мебель ведь можно сделать, хотя эта мебель и принадлежала кому-то другому, тому, кто построил здесь, в предгорьях Гор Тумана, этот маленький домик, а потом бросил его. Что же действительно обеспокоило Ранда, так это отсутствие Селин.

Ранд накинул плащ, который, как ни странно, был все там же, где он его оставил. Выйдя из дома он склонился к земле и очень скоро нашел то, что искал - множество следов. Приглядевшись внимательнее, Ранд понял, что оставили эти следы точно не мужчины, но сколько было женщин, которым они принадлежали, он точно определить не мог, должно быть, с десяток, если не больше.

С все возрастающей тревогой Ранд выбрался из небольшой далины, где стоял их домик. Это место за последние восемь дней стало для него настоящим домом, заменив ему сожженную ферму отца. Здесь, вместе с этой прекрасной женщиной по имени Селин, он был по-настоящему счастлив. От нее он узнал, что никакой порчи на саидин уже давно нет, если она вообще когда-то существовала, а, значит, он не умрет, не сойдет с ума, не станет чудовищем. Ранду было жаль лишь, что отец не дожил до этого, что он умер такой глупой смертью.

Ранду хотелось бы узнать побольше о своей новой знакомой, тем более, хоть она и была добра к нему, но вела себя пристранно. Он даже не знал, откуда она, уж точно не из его родных мест, как и почему она стала жить с ним в одном доме, который так кстати здесь оказался. Но на все его вопросы она отвечала односложно, а то и вообще не отвечала. Раньше Ранд и представить себе не мог, как это можно так вот просто не ответить на прямой вопрос, но довольно скоро он понял, что расспрашивать Селин бесполезно, к тому же это вряд ли ей нравилось.

Ранд протиснулся между скалами, образовывавшими единственный выход из их далины, который соединял ее с далиной побольше, по которой протекал неглубокий ручей. Оказавшись по другую сторону прохода, юноша сразу же увидел небольшой лагерь, разбитый на другой стороне.

Осторожно ступая по камням, Ранд двигался так быстро, как только мог. Когда он достаточно приблизился к лагерю, он увидел дюжину женщин, сидящих вокруг костра. Одна из них, видимо, заметив его, поднялась и направилась навстречу.

В голове Ранда за несколько мгновений прокрутилось все, что Селин рассказывала ему об Айз Седай, прежде всего то, что, окажись он перед лицом тринадцати таких женщин, он ничего не сможет им сделать, зато они наверняка попытаются причинить ему зло.

\- Ну наконец-то, а то мы уже подумали, что тебе наплевать на твою подружку.

Когда одна из обитательниц лагеря оказалась достаточно близко, Ранд сразу же понял, что значит "лицо без возраста", вместе с этим отпали и всякие сомнения в том, кем была незнакомка. Само по себе такое лицо не было признаком женщины, способной направлять, например, Селин тоже могла направлять, но у нее лицо было нормальное, но вот Айз Седай из Белой Башни легче всего распознать было именно так.

\- Где она? - Требовательно спросил Ранд.

Айз Седай растянула губы в жестокой усмешке. Ее лицо и так не было особенно добрым, хотя в другое время Ранд, пожалуй, счел бы ее красивой, но, увидив эту ее улыбку, он как-то сразу понял, что Селин попала в беду.

\- В бездне Рока, конечно же, - поведала неприятная Айз Седай.

Ранд ощутил, что она или, может, кто-то из других женщин, начала направлять. Не успев даже подумать, он в свою очередь обратился к Силе. Откуда-то Ранд знал, что слова этой проклятой Тенью Айз Седай - чистая правда, что они убили женщину, которую он полюбил, хоть и побоялся бы ей об этом сказать. А теперь уже поздно и он никогда ей этого не скажет.

Молнии ударили за спиной женщины, самоуверенно смотревшей в глаза Ранду и, похоже, ни о чем не догадывавшейся, а, когда она обернулась, ее подруги были уже мертвы.

\- Почему? - Гаркнул Ранд, схватив ее за воротник и приподняв. - Почему вы это сделали?

Какая разница? Селин ведь говорила, что почти все Айз Седай малодушны и злы, а то и просто служат Темному. Может, они, как троллоки, - убивают ради забавы, а может им не понравилось, что какая-то женщина направляет Силу без их разрешения.

Айз Седай побледнела и торопливо запричитала, видимо, боясь, что умрет от руки Ранда, не успев высказаться.

\- Пожалуйста, не убивай меня! Мне приказали, я не хотела, но меня заставили, клянусь, я говорю правду.

Ранд припомнил, что Айз Седай клянутся на каком-то там жезле, вроде бы, именно этим объясняется безвозрастность их лиц. Эта их клятва действительно не дает им лгать напрямую, но абсолютно не мешает вводить людей в заблуждение, искажая истину.

\- Кто приказал? - Потребовал Ранд.

\- Галина Касбан из Красной Айя, - немедленно ответила его пленница, похоже, радуясь, что может свалить свою вину на кого-то другого.

\- Где она? - Ранд указал взглядом за ее спину. - Она была среди этих?

\- Нет, ее здесь не было.

\- А где она? - Ранд Еще раз для верности встряхнул Айз Седай.

\- В Тар Валоне, в Белой Башне. Я могу тебя проводить, могу помочь найти ее. - Айз Седай, казалось, с каждым словом обретала надежду. - Я даже могу помочь тебе ее убить.

\- Я и сам справлюсь.

Ранд отшвырнул женщину. Он создал погибельный огонь - то самое плетение, которым убил мурдраала в ночь бегства из Двуречья. Тогда-то он ничего не знал о Мурдраалах и об этом Погибельном Огне, использовать который было крайне опасно, ибо он как-то там влиял на Узор, но как - он сейчас не помнил. Хоть бы проклятый Узор вообще разодрало на части, какой в нем теперь смысл?

Ранд дал волю гневу. Он не видел и не слышал, что происходит вокруг, все утонуло в бешеном потоке Силы, текшем сквозь него. Бесполезной силы, ибо с ее помощью он не сумел спасти отца, не помогла его сила и Селин. Она годилась только на то, чтобы убивать и разрушать, крушить камни да поджигать все вокруг.

Сквозь пустоту и грохот бурлящей в нем Силы Ранд ощущал, что вокруг него поднялась буря, вызванная им самим, но его разум едва ли воспринимал эти ощущения. К сожалению, он не мог одним своим желанием просто разбить мир вдребезги, разломать его, как это уже однажды случилось, а лучше так, чтобы больше уж наверняка ничего не осталось. Из-за этого, несмотря на то, что в его власти было сделать куда больше, чем мог бы мечтать любой смертный, он ощущал бессилие. Это чувство было единственным, что связывало его с реальностью, единственным, что действительно существовало. Это была не ненависть к Айз Седай, не желание отомстить этой Галине, даже не горе о потерянной возлюбленной, - ничего из этого, только бессилие и еще желание перестать существовать заодно с остальным миром.

А потом Ранд больше не смог направлять. Он хотел, но не мог, не мог даже просто ощутить Силу внутри себя. И тогда он повалился лицом вниз, прямо в грязь, твердо решив никогда больше не сходить с этого места.

\- Прости меня, Селин, - шептал он, давясь слезами, уткнувшись лицом в землю.

* * *

 

\- Проклятье, я тебе говорю, ему крышка. И нам еще здорово повезло, что мы сейчас не с ним.

Ранд услышал смутно знакомый голос над собой. Должно быть, после того, как он больше не смог направлять, им овладело какое-то забытье, вызванное усталостью или чем-нибудь еще в этом роде. Приложив гигантское усилие, он сосредоточился и вспомнил, кому принадлежал этот голос - его другу детства Мэту Коутону.

Ранд пошевелился, потом с усилием приподнялся и протер глаза. Вокруг было почти совсем темно, похоже, солнце уже зашло, но случилось это совсем недавно. Он сел и уставился на своих друзей. Они жили где-то неподалеку, но где и как он точно не знал, ему было не до них.

\- Ранд, что случилось? - Спросил Перрин.

Ранд огляделся. Странное дело, но далина изменилась не так уж сильно, как можно было ожидать. Конечно, некоторые камни были расколоты, другие явно выворочены из земли, но большая часть его усилий ушла в бурю, впрочем, даже она уже утихла.

\- Айз Седай, - Ранд указал в ту сторону, где валялись тела мертвых женщин. Он и не посмотрел на них, зная, что они никуда не могли деться.

\- Кровь и растреклятый пепел! - Выдохнул Мэт, возвращаясь как раз оттуда, куда показал Ранд, - Ранд, это... Это ты их?

\- Да, - Ранд обнаружил, что улыбается.

\- А где леди Селин? - Спросил Перрин.

\- Ее нет, - ответил Ранд, удивляясь, как легко ему дались эти слова. Он вообще ничего не почувствовал, даже меньше, чем сказав, что у него пропали сапоги или то он сегодня остался без обеда.

\- Ты и ее, того, убил? - Шепотом спросил Мэт.

\- Нет, это сделали они, - Ранд поднялся и направился обратно к дому.

Снова, как и три недели тому назад, Ранд собирал свои вещи, должно быть, теперь это стало его судьбой, впрочем, это вряд ли повторится, ведь все, кого он любил, умерли из-за того, что он не смог их спасти. Отец погиб, сражаясь с троллоками, которых он мог бы испепелить за один миг, а Селин убили эти твари, которые хуже любого троллока, и это случилось из-за того, что Ранд просто спал. Лучше бы ему вовсе не просыпаться. Или не жить.

Большую часть своих вещей он оставил, решив, что они ему больше не понадобятся, зато он забрал все, что приносила Селин. Она каким-то образом могла путешествовать с помощью Единой Силы, во всяком случае, именно так Ранд объяснял появление некоторых предметов, а еще еды, какой он раньше даже не видел. Ничего, кроме собственных догадок, Ранду известно не было, а расспрашивать ее он не стал, ведь научить его она все равно не смогла бы.

Когда он вернулся к друзьям, они ждали его на том же месте, а позади поднимался дым от горящего дома. Больше он ему не понадобится, а мысль, что кто-то еще будет в нем жить, пусть даже и человек, который на самом деле его построил, была невыносима.

\- Что случилось-то, Ранд, можешь объяснить толком? - Сразу же, как он появился, принялся спрашивать Мэт.

\- Я иду в Тар Валон, - бросил Ранд, не останавливаясь и даже не замедляя ход. Он прошел мимо мертвых женщин, даже не взглянув на них. Хоть бы стервятники пожрали их тела, он был бы счастлив увидеть это своими глазами, но у него не было времени.

\- Куда-куда? - Переспросил Мэт. Им с Перрином поневоле пришлось последовать за ним. - Но зачем? Там же ведь кишмя кишат Айз Седай, не забыл? Они тебя на куски разорвут, а заодно и нас с Перрином.

\- Вам совсем не обязательно идти со мной. - Ранд резко остановился и развернулся, так что Мэт налетел на него и они чуть не упали. - Мне все равно, что с вами будет, если вы сгорите, останетесь здесь или пойдете со мной. Я понимаю, что должен бы вас остановить, но мне на самом деле наплевать. Если вы мне помешаете или попробуете меня выдать Айз Седай - я вас убью. как тех.

\- Ранд, давай все обсудим, - попробовал успокоить его Перрин, - скажи, зачем тебе понадобилось идти в Тар Валон. Да ты хоть знаешь, где он? Свет, да что вообще произошло?

\- Я иду убивать, - сообщил Ранд, вновь отвернувшись от друзей, - как-нибудь найду, спрошу дорогу там, куплю карту или еще чего. - Он с раздражением ускорил шаг, больше не отвечая ни на какие вопросы. Но, не пройдя и десяти шагов, он вернулся. Ему не хотелось даже приближаться к убитым им Айз Седай, но ему нужно было кое-что забрать.

Много дней Ранд шел, останавливаясь только тогда, когда сил больше не было. В такие моменты он просто расстилал на земле плащ, ложился и засыпал, а, проснувшись, вставал и продолжал путь. Он приладился ловить кроликов и рыбу с помощью Силы, так что на добывание еды времени уходило совсем мало. Он бы вовсе не ел и не спал, но тогда не получится дойти до Тар Валона и убить эту Галину, которая заполняла теперь все его мысли - не Селин или отец, а именно она. Ранд почему-то очень жалел, что не выяснил у той Айз Седай, как выглядит эта женщина, которую он поклялся убить, ведь, если бы он это знал, то ему легче было представить, как он ее убивает.

Наконец, однажды на дороге он повстречал какого-то старика. Тот ехал в повозке, в которую была запряжена лошадка, на вид не моложе его самого. Этот человек вполне мог бы быть из Двуречья, но так далеко к северу вряд ли можно было встретить двуреченца, впрочем, будь он даже из самого Эмондова Луга, это все равно ничего бы не изменило.

Ранд приблизился к старику, а потом создал молнии, ударившие во все стороны от дороги и запалившие несколько деревьев. После этого он грубо выкинул старика из повозки и сказал, что, если он кому-нибудь расскажет, то сильно об этом пожалеет. После этого Ранд распряг лошадь и уселся на нее, благо ему не было в новинку ездить без седла. В самой повозке не нашлось ничего интересного, а денег, которые он тоже отобрал у старика, было еще меньше, чем у него самого. Хотя деньги мало интересовали Ранда, как и все остальное, все же они могли помочь ему достигнуть цели.

Пару дней спустя Ранд въехал в Байрлон. Это был первый город, в котором ему довелось оказаться и в другое время он бы во все глаза смотрел по сторонам, не успевая поворачивать голову. Жаль, что Мэт и Перрин где-то потерялись, им было бы интересно побывать здесь, но они теперь должны быть в безопасности, вдали от троллоков, Айз Седай и мужчин, способных направлять. Ранд надеялся, что им в конце концов достало ума вернуться домой, а не пытаться следовать за ним.

Первый раз за все это время Ранд задумался, что ему делать дальше. Идти и ехать на лошади было довольно просто, но вот сможет ли он добраться до Тар Валона таким манером? Знает ли он, где этот самый Тар Валон? А что он будет делать потом, как найдет эту проклятую Галину? Просто придет в Белую Башню - если туда можно вот так запросто заявиться - и спросит ее? А ведь она из Красной Айя, мало того, что Айз Седай, а он знать не знает, как с ними обращаться, знает только, как их убивать.

Ранд остановился возле здания с вывеской, на которой были изображены олень и лев, сопровожденные аналогичной подписью. Должно быть, это гостиница, только вот размером она превосходила "Винный Ручей" раза в два.

Ранд вошел в общий зал, который тоже был значительно больше того, к которому он привык. Усевшись за стол, он стал ждать, сам не зная, чего. Вокруг было довольно много народу и сначала Ранд удивился, но потом понял, что они все собрались послушать менестреля. Раньше менестрель для него был бы целым событием, чем-то вроде явления самого создателя, но сейчас его арфа только раздражала. Ранд подумал было изжарить этого малого, но тут же испугался собственных мыслей. Свет, вот, значит, до чего он дошел, чем же он в таком случае лучше этих убийц Айз Седай? Впрочем, какой смысл быть лучше их, Селин-то это не вернет, как и ничто другое.

Юноша присмотрелся к менестрелю, разодетому в цветной плащ и с удивлением узнал в седовласом старике Тома Меррилина. Именно он был тогда в Эмондовом Лугу. Поняв это, Ранд похолодел, ведь этому человеку известно, что он может направлять. И надо же было ему так не вовремя очутиться именно здесь.

\- Нездешний, да? - Ранд вздрогнул и непроизвольно ухватился за саидин.

Перед ним стояла девушка, одетая точ-в-точ как мужчина. Дома все девушки, девочки и женщины носили исключительно платья, так что Ранду оставалось только удивляться внешнему виду этой особы. Должно быть, те, кто говорит, что города - гнездилище разврата не так уж далеки от истины, ведь, если тут можно встретить женщину, одетую мужчиной, то не получится ли так, что где-то неподалеку бродят мужчины, одетые в юбки.

Ранду показалось, что арфа менестреля на пару мгновений смолкла, но потом он продолжил что-то наигрывать.

\- Ну что, так и будешь пялиться? - Осведомилась девушка, когда ей надоело ждать. Она улыбнулась ему, но Ранд не счел нужным ответить на ее улыбку. Он вообще не понимал, чего ей надо. - Не слишком разговорчивый, да? Ну, ладно, что будешь заказывать?

\- Заказывать? - Тупо переспросил юноша.

\- Да, заказывать. Поесть, выпить. - Словно бы говоря с идиотом, пояснила незнакомка.

Ранд покраснел. Хоть она и была одета столь странным образом, а все же не особенно отличалась от прочих женщин, во всяком случае, по части того, чтобы сбивать его с толку. Эгвейн вечно делала это, а уж Селин - и подавно. К тому же, если приглядеться, она была довольно симпатичной.

\- Принеси эля, - попросил Ранд.

\- А поесть? Ты выглядишь так, словно бы это тебе совсем не повредило.

\- Эля, говорю же! - Ранд не хотел быть грубым, но так эта назойливая девчонка скорее отстанет. Он здесь не для того, чтобы знакомиться с девушками, ему надо придумать, как добраться до Тар Валона, где устроила себе логово Галина Касбан. В его жизни уже была девушка, которую он любил, только вот не осмелился ей об этом сказать.

Вскоре заказанный напиток явился на столе перед ним. С языка Ранда едва не сорвались слова благодарности, но он вовремя опомнился и промолчал, наградив девицу таким тяжелым взглядом, на какой только был способен. В ответ та поджала губы и, наконец, оставила его наедине со своими мыслями и элем.

Ранд сделал едва ли пару глотков и поставил кружку на стол. Он смотрел в нее, но видел совсем другое. Вот безжизненное тело его отца, а за ним и дюжина Айз Седай, а, главное, Селин. Всех их убил именно он.

\- Не против, если я присяду, парень? - Ранд оторвался от кружки и встретил взгляд голубых глаз менестреля. Тот как ни в чем не бывало уселся напротив него.

\- Да нет, - выдавил Ранд.

О Свет, что же ему делать? Этот Том Меррилин совершенно точно знает секрет Ранда, удивительно, что он еще не побежал доносить на него кому-нибудь, кто занимается такими вопросами. На его месте Ранд бы вообще удрал из Байрлона куда подальше.

Но можно ли подвергать все дело опасности? Да, этот старик был очень приятным, у него было такое доброе лицо, но можно ли допустить, чтобы он его остановил? Нет, нельзя, он еще только в самом начале пути, а дальше станет только тяжелее. И Ранд обратился к Силе. Теперь это уже не вызывало у него никаких затруднений, это получалось также естественно, как поднять руку или сделать шаг.

\- На твоем месте я бы хорошенько подумал, - сказал Том, все также глядя на Ранда. И вдруг юноша ощутил что-то еще, то, как другой мужчина направил Силу. Раньше он ничего подобного не чувствовал, но он совершенно точно знал, что это.

Том же перегнулся через стол, заслоняя его от окружающих. Кружка Ранда, повинуясь воле старого менестреля, прыгнула ему в руку.

\- Редкостная дрянь, но для провинциальной гостиницы вполне неплохо. - прокомментировал он, сделав глоток. - Ну, а теперь перестань пялиться на меня так, будто наяву увидел Зеленого Человека и лучше перестань, пока чего не случилось. Конечно, если ты всерьез не вздумал затеять драку.

\- Так, значит, вы тоже? - Не нашел ничего лучше Ранд. Такого он ну никак не мог ожидать, главным образом, потому что все считали, будто мужчина вроде Тома не способен прожить и десяти лет, но теперь-то ему было известно, что жить они могут подольше многих, во всяком случае, так говорила Селин, а он ей верил. По ее словам выходило, что время жизни зависит от какого-то уровня Силы, но даже сравнительно слабые могли прожить три сотни лет, конечно, если не встретятся с Красными Айя. Ранд глядел на Тома и гадал, сколько же ему лет. Выглядел он довольно старым, но вот насколько?

\- Я думаю, нам надо бы поговорить где-нибудь, где нас не смогут услышать, - заговорщицки подмигнув, сказал Том.

Он поднялся со стула и Ранду не оставалось ничего другого, как пойти следом. Том провел его по лестнице в небольшую комнату, которую, должно быть, снял для себя. Внутри оказалась довольно широкая кровать и несколько других довольно обыденных предметов мебели.

\- Я видел, что случилось в ту ночь в вашей деревне, - усевшись прямо на кровать, начал менестрель, - но тогда я не успел поговорить с тобой, потому что люди... - Он развел руками, словно говоря: "ну, ты сам все это знаешь". - А потом вы сбежали и я не стал идти за вами. Знаешь, у меня самого хватает проблем, как и у любого другого человека, так что новые мне даром не нужны. Я счел за лучшее держаться от вас подальше, тем более, через какое-то время мудрая женщина, кажется, Найнив, ходила навестить твой дом и сказала, что вы трое ушли на запад. Я подумал, что вы решили скрыться в Горах Тумана и, надо сказать, решение не самое плохое, даже весьма мудрое, но теперь я вижу, что ты ему не последовал. Почему? Ты разве не знаешь, что бывает с людьми вроде нас? Может, хочешь оказаться в сундуке в окружении Айз Седай из Красной Айя? Можешь мне поверить, тебя такое общество вовсе не обрадует.

\- А ты им попадался? - Вместо ответа задал вопрос Ранд.

\- Попадался, но я сумел сбежать. Мне просто повезло, так, как везет один раз в жизни, и то не каждому, иначе я бы давно умер, а до этого меня бы укротили, не говоря уж обо всем остальном. Так почему ты оставил горы и пришел сюда?

\- Мне кажется, что я не схожу с ума, что со мной ничего такого не происходит. - Ранд твердо знал, что ничего "такого" с ним и не может произойти, разве только он сам станет изводить себя мыслями о скорой смерти и, в итоге, действительно спятит, но рассказывать о Селин тому он не станет, как и вообще никому другому, да он может и не поверить, а, чего доброго, решит, что Ранд просто вообразил себе Селин в своем безумии. Признаться, Ранд и сам больше всего боялся, что дело обстояло именно так. Впрочем, теперь у него имелся куда более весомый аргумент, чем слова женщины, которые слышал он один: - А теперь я вижу, что ты дожил до седых волос и не умер. Сколько тебе лет, Том? Двести? Или больше?

\- Больше, - фыркнул Том, - и я действительно не сошел с ума, но я понятия не имею, почему так случилось. Может, порча просто не действует на меня по какой-то причине, а может... Да все, что угодно, я же не Айз Седай, чтобы знать, как все это работает, но я точно знаю, что кое-кто вполне себе сошел с ума и умер, забрав с собой всех, до кого смог достать. И жили эти ребята много позже Убийцы Родичей.

\- Просто им все время твердили, что они чудовища, что их участь - смерть и безумие. Они все время думали об этом и в итоге действительно сходили с ума. К тому же все эти истории распространяют Айз Седай, они вполне могут заплатить людям, которые станут распускать слухи, а их подхватят другие.

Том призадумался. Порывшись в кармане, он достал трубку и поджег ее, коснувшись саидин. Ранд как-то понял, что сейчас случится, еще до того, как вспыхнул маленький огонек, и дело тут было вовсе не в том, что он увидел трубку. Он легко смог бы повторить это, даже если бы раньше не знал, как призвать огонь.

\- Твои слова, - выпустив кольцо дыма, сказал Том, - могут оказаться правдой с тем же успехом, как и бредом оставленного Светом безумца. В любом случае, я не намерен доискиваться истины. Я знаю, что я как-то избежал печальной участи, которая была мне уготована, а уж как - в конце концов, это не мое дело. Быть может, создатель просто сжалился надо мною. - Том помолчал и затем продолжил: - Слушай, раз уж ты здесь, я мог бы кое-чему научить тебя. Показывать фокусы, используя Единую Силу, например, глотать огонь или жанглировать. Конечно, надо всегда стараться, чтобы люди не заметили ничего странного. Я живу этим уже много лет. - Том театрально простер руку, показывая, сколь долга была его жизнь. - Это честное ремесло и оно приносит людям радость, а меня кормит и одевает. Мы с тобой вместе могли бы заниматься этим, что ты на это скажешь? Конечно, богатства тебе это не принесет, - он выразительно оглядел скромную обстановку гостиничного номера, - но кров и еда у тебя будут всегда.

Ранд задумался. Том предлагал ему отличную жизнь, полную новых впечатлений, но в то же самое время не слишком опасную. Это куда лучше одиночества и вечного страха перед Айз Седай, ведь вместе им будет проще справиться с ними, если уж не останется другого выбора. Селин говорила, что один мужчина может одолеть трех женщин, а то и больше, значит, вдвоем им не страшны и шесть Айз Седай, а то и все тринадцать. А еще он научится глотать огонь, жанглировать, играть на флейте, возможно.

Ранд решительно оборвал себя. Он должен уничтожить Галину Касбан, а лучше вообще всех Айз Седай. У него в мешке лежала книга, повествовавшая об истории Разлома Мира, которую ему дала Селин. В самом ее начале рассказывалось, как Льюс Тэрин Теламон, Дракон и Повелитель Утра, в своем безумстве устроил катаклизм, приведший к образованию Драконовой Горы и острова Тар Валон. Если одному мужчине было под силу сделать все это, не сможет ли Ранд испепелить этот оставленный Светом Остров? Правда, в книге говорилось, что и сам Льюс Тэрин погиб, но разве это так уж важно? Если Ранд уничтожит Айз Седай, сколько хороших людей он спасет? Скольких влюбленных не разлучат козни этих приспешниц Темного? Скольких мужчин не запрут в сундук или куда там еще.

\- Том, а ты умеешь лечить с помощью Силы? - Спросил Ранд.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Том, - не умею. Я умею только показывать разные фокусы да поджигать трубку, ну и прочие вещи, которым может сам научиться почти любой. Еще, правда, я знаю, как не дать женщине направлять, отгородить ее от Силы или вроде того. Однажды это умение мне пригодилось.

\- А этому ты меня научишь? - Спросил Ранд, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы на лице не отражались никакие чувства.

\- Ну, если хочешь. Не знаю, правда, насколько тебе будет просто этому научиться, но, в конце концов, ты должен быть готов встретиться с Айз Седай.

\- А что ты вообще думаешь о них? - Осторожно спросил Ранд. - Некоторые считают их друзьями Темного. Что скажешь, это правда?

\- Кто эти "некоторые"? Возможно, какие-то неучи так и думают, да еще заеденные вшами Белоплащники.

\- Что еще за Белоплащники?

\- Чада Света, - пояснил Том, - они только и делают, что охотятся на Айз Седай. Иногда им удается убить какую-нибудь молодую и неопытную сестру, но на одну такую приходится сотня замученных женщин, которые могут направлять не больше, чем моя флейта. Их теперь полно даже здесь, в Байрлоне. Но все, что они говорят - ложь! Айз Седай не так плохи, как ты думаешь, даже Красные Айя, просто они делают свое дело.

\- Они заперли тебя в сундук, - припомнил Ранд.

\- Да, они не слишком обходительны с людьми вроде нас с тобой. Помню, была там одна сестра, поразительная красавица. До сих пор не могу ее забыть, хоть она и избивала меня почем зря. Тсутама - вот как ее звали.

Ранд только головой покачал. Он бы никогда не стал говорить так о той, кто проделал с ним подобное, а Том, похоже, был чуть ли не влюблен в эту Тсутаму или как он ее там назвал. Нет, с ним Ранду не по пути, во всяком случае, он не станет шутом, развлекающим дураков, которые, узнай они, кто перед ними, пошлют за Красными. Даже если бы не смерть Селин, если бы вообще никакой Селин не было, он бы никогда на такое не согласился.

\- Ладно, я... Я согласен, если ты станешь меня учить своим фокусам, я буду благодарен. Это лучше, чем бродить по миру, оглядываясь через плечо и подозревая в каждой девушке или женщине Красную. - Ранд вымученно улыбнулся. - И все же, я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня тому приему, так, на всякий случай. Неприятности с Айз Седай мне не нужны, сам понимаешь, я и раньше не стал бы искать встречи с ними, но всякое может случиться.

Говоря все это, Ранд словно ощущал во рту привкус какой-то мерзости, гнили или еще чего похуже. Он как раз-таки собирался искать встречи с Айз Седай, особенно с Галиной, и прием Тома был ему нужен не для предосторожности, а чтобы иметь больше шансов справиться с этой самой Галиной. Раньше он думал, что просто убьет ее, как тех сестер, но теперь им завладела новая мечта. Свет, ведь, если он сумеет помешать ей направлять, то сможет как следует растолковать, зачем и почему убивает ее, да и смерть этой Красной не будет такой быстрой.

\- Это правильно, - сказал меж тем Том, разгладив усы, - а то мне было показалось, что ты... Ну, вобщем, я считаю, что мужчина, который вознамерился причинить зло женщине - последний мерзавец, похуже любого друга Темного. И не важно, Айз Седай эта женщина или нет. Вот поганые дети Света, дай им волю, творили бы такое, что и подумать страшно. Все знают, как именно их Вопрошающие заставляют людей признаваться в разных подлостях, а те, кто не знает, радуются и надеются, что так и будут оставаться в неведении. Ладно, по мне, пусть слуги Темного заберут их в Шайол Гул, нам до них нет дела. А сейчас мне надо идти, приятель, я обещал выступить в другой гостинице. Ты поешь и отдохни, пока меня не будет, а то вид у тебя такой, словно ты не спал несколько дней, а не ел и того больше. Я пришлю кого-нибудь сюда, чтобы принесли тебе поесть.

Том вышел, оставив Ранда с его черными мыслями. Вот, стало быть, кто он, - друг Темного, вернее, даже хуже. Да, пожалуй, его отец сейчас согласился бы с менестрелем, да и Ранду возразить было нечего.

\- Пусть все они сгорят, - прошептал он через какое-то время, - пусть все сгорят.

\- Разговариваешь сам с собой, да? - В дверях он увидел давешнюю темноволосую девушку, одетую на мужской манер. Она стояла, держа в руках поднос, от миски с супом, стоявшей на котором, поднималась струйка пара. Ее улыбка словно бы говорила Ранду, что ей известно о нем решительно все, включая то, чего не знает даже он сам.

\- Просто задумался, - ответил Ранд.

\- А хочешь, я расскажу тебе, что я вижу вокруг тебя? - Неожиданно спросила девушка. Казалось, она сама испугалась своих слов и пожалела о них.

\- О чем это ты? - Подозрительно спросил Ранд. Он огляделся, но вокруг не увидел ничего особенного, во всяком случае, того, на что можно было бы посмотреть дважды.

Она поставила поднос на стол и, повернувшись к нему, сказала:

\- Иногда я вижу вокруг людей разные вещи, если говорить проще, - образы, что-то вроде видений. Обычно я или не вижу ничего, или что-то одно, иногда я могу понять, что это значит, но чаще - нет.

\- Очень интересно, - Ранд обошел стол и уселся, пододвинув миску с супом и взяв ложку. На самом деле, какие-то там образы его не интересовали, но ему просто было не до того, чтобы разбираться с этой надоедливой девкой. Может, она сама уйдет, когда поймет, что не интересует его. Гораздо больше ему хотелось знать, где найти Детей Света и как присоединиться к ним, вернее, как убедить их принять его в свои ряды.

\- Но с тобой случай совсем иной, - продолжала она, - вокруг тебя я вижу множество разных образов сразу.

Каковы из себя эти Белоплащники? Том говорил о них плохо, но он же хорошо отзывался о женщине, которая посадила его в сундук и, по его же словам, била, так что можно ли доверять ему? Доказательства того, что Ранду доводилось убивать Айз Седай у него были, но поверят ли они, а даже если поверят, не получится ли так, что они ненавидят вообще всех, кто может направлять? Или просто, как и все остальные, испугаются?

\- Ну и что за образы ты видишь? - Спросил Ранд, когда понял, что его собеседница умолкла и выжидательно уставилась на него.

\- Например, вижу тебя в красном плаще с золотой короной на голове, а вокруг тебя твои враги, множество врагов, но, уж не знаю, почему, они помогают тебе.

Белоплащники вполне могли сойти за его врагов, но все же, узнав, как им может помочь умеющий направлять мужчина, они, в свою очередь, могут помочь ему.

\- А как мне найти этих "врагов", что станут мне помогать? Кто они такие, ты можешь мне сказать?

\- Нет, увы, но я вижу только то, что вижу. Я не могу рассказать больше, чем уже сказала.

Ранд про себя выругался. Должно быть, эта баба просто набивает себе цену или не желает делиться знаниями, если они вообще у нее есть.

\- Ну хорошо, а что ты еще видишь? - Если все же в ее словах есть частица правды, от них может быть какая никакая польза.

\- Например, сияющий меч, занесенный над твоей головой, металлический обруч, тебя в самом центре вихря из света. Еще вижу тебя вместе с прекрасной женщиной, одетой в белое, а вокруг вас непроглядная тьма. По-моему, последнее означает что-то...

\- Постой-ка, - Ранд выронил ложку, - то, что ты видишь, это ведь прошлое и будущее, ты точно не знаешь?

\- Обычно это будущее, - покачала головой девушка, - во всяком случае, с тобой именно так.

\- Ты лжешь! - Рандом вдруг овладела неистовая злоба, он вскочил на ноги, отшвырнув стул. - Твои предсказания - ложь Темного, а ты сама - друг тьмы! - Ранд сжал кулаки и подступил к горе-предсказательнице.

\- Эй, спокойно, - сказала она, пятясь к двери, - я сказала тебе чистую правду, а, если она тебе не по душе, то...

\- Ложь! - Рявкнул Ранд. - Как ты смеешь говорить такое, грязная шлюха? Чтоб тебе сгореть! Шайи'тан забери твою душу!

Лицо девушки выразило испуг - вполне нормальная реакция, если кто-то рядом с тобой произнес вслух имя Темного, не говоря уж о таком вот проклятии.

\- Да ты совсем с катушек слетел, - прошептала она, - а я-то думала, что ты хороший человек, раз мастер Меррилин с тобой знается.

\- Никакой я не псих, понятно? Я не сумасшедший, ты, поганая лгунья! А теперь убирайся отсюда, пока хуже не стало. Отправляйся вливать свой яд в уши другим!

\- Сумасшедший, - повторила девушка, все также пятясь.

\- Я не сумасшедший! - Крикнул Ранд, когда за ней захлопнулась дверь. Он в два шага преодолел расстояние до стола и со всей силы швырнул миску с недоеденным супом. Разбрызгивая бульон, снаряд пролетел через всю комнату и со звоном разбился о закрытую дверь, а Ранд опустился прямо на пол и, уткнувшись лицом в колени, зарыдал в голос.

Наверное, все это продолжалось довольно долго, но, наконец, более или менее овладев собой, он принялся собирать осколки. Спали его Свет, о чем он вообще думал? Что, если эта стерва обо всем расскажет Тому? Слова менестреля о мерзавцах, способных обидеть женщину, звучали в ушах юноши так, будто он прямо сейчас произносил их, стоя у него за спиной. А что Ранд? Он и есть этот мерзавец, хуже друга Темного, а самое паршивое - что ему плевать на это. Что действительно его волновало, так это не передумает ли Том учить его, узнай он о случившемся.

Было и что-то еще во всем случившемся, что-то глубоко неправильное, какое-то несоответствие. Ранд никак не мог понять, что его так разозлило, ведь эта треклятая девчонка, фактически, сказала, что Селин жива, раз в будущем они с Рандом будут вместе. Почему же эта мысль вызывает у Ранда такую злость? Даже думать об этом было просто невыносимо, он ощущал буквально физическую боль, будто в мозг вонзались сотни раскаленных игл, стоило ему вспомнить ее слова. Вот думать об убийстве Галины и всех прочих Айз Седай было несравнимо слаще.

К счастью, опасения Ранда не оправдались и Том ничего не узнал. Должно быть, самозванная прорицательница ему ничего не рассказало, во всяком случае, никаких перемен в нем заметно не было. Менестрель стал брать Ранда с собой на свои выступления, правда, он больше играл на арфе или рассказывал истории, но все же иногда показывал и фокусы, в некоторых из которых действительно использовал Силу. Научил он Ранда и приему, который мог помочь ему против женщины, способной направлять.

Однажды, дней через пять после того, как Ранд появился в Байрлоне, он сидел в комнате, в которой они с Томом жили вдвоем. Своих денег у Ранда почти не было, что немало его отягощало, потому нечего было и мечтать о собственной комнате. Он подумывал украсть деньги у кого-нибудь, но не находил предлог достаточным. Если бы деньги были нужны ему для того, чтобы добраться до Галины, тогда да, он бы сжег весь этот город со всеми жителями ради одной лишь медной монеты, но совершить преступление, чтобы просто жить в отдельной комнате даже для него было чересчур. Пусть он теперь стал мужчиной, который может направлять и которому ничего не стоит убить, но должно же быть что-то, на что он не пойдет. Даже для друзей Темного существуют какие-то границы, да и как бы он объяснил Тому внезапное появление у него денег?

Ранд толком не понимал, что он вообще здесь делает. Было похоже, что старик научил его уже всему, что знал сам, по крайней мере тому, что могло бы пригодиться Ранду в его борьбе с Айз Седай. Присоединиться к Белоплащникам он почти отчаялся, хотя найти их в городе было несложнее, чем грязь на болоте, он так и не сумел придумать, что им сказать, а весь их вид говорил о том, что они презирают всех, кто не принадлежит к их ордену. 

Совершенно неожиданно дверь распахнулась и в комнату буквально ворвался Том Меррилин. Ранд еще ни разу не видел его в таком возбуждении.

\- Что стрес... - Начал он, но Том даже не дослушал вопрос:

\- Айз Седай, - бросил он, плотно затворив дверь и привалившись к ней спиной.

\- Где, сколько? Красные, да? - Вопросы посыпались из Ранда.

\- Успокойся, парень. Я видел всего одну и она точно не Красная.

\- А почем ты знаешь? Не думаю, что ты ее распрашивал.

\- С ней страж, - пояснил Том, - а у Красных стражей не бывает. Конечно, я даже не говорил с ней, я ее видел лишь мельком, судя по всему, она не особенно стремится, чтобы кто-то прознал о ее присутствии. Ничего странного тут нет, когда по городу разгуливают Чада Света, странно, что она вообще здесь.

В голове Ранда лихорадочно роились идеи. Это его шанс стать одним из Детей Света, преподнести им Айз Седай, огражденную от Силы.

\- Ты понимаешь, что теперь мы должны быть вдвойне осторожны, - понизив голос, продолжал Том, - не единого намека на Силу, ты меня понял? Я точно не знаю, может ли Айз Седай ощутить, как направляет мужчина, но лучше бы исходить из того, что может. Или у нее есть какая-то штука, которая станет светиться или нагреется, стоит кому-нибудь... - Том махнул рукой. - Ты уже не ребенок, должен и сам все это понимать. Я договорился с хозяином "Приюта Путника" о выступлении на сегодняшний вечер и не намерен терять деньги, а, главное, репутацию, пусть даже и из-за Айз Седай, но потом мы уберемся из Байрлона, тем более, я достаточно здесь пробыл. Я всегда говорил, что одно из главных умений хорошего менестреля - вовремя уйти, пока ты еще не успел надоесть публике. Поедем на север, должна ведь эта распроклятая зима когда-то кончиться. Порубежники - далеко не лучшая публика, но и им нужно развлекаться. А ты со мной сегодня не пойдешь! И вообще, сиди здесь и не высовывайся, если не хочешь неприятностей. Я нутром чую, что, стоит тебе столкнуться с какой-нибудь Айз Седай, как случится беда.

\- Я и сам так думаю, - полу солгал Ранд. Беда действительно случится, но не с ним, если все пройдет так, как он задумал.

Подождав минут пятнадцать после ухода Тома, Ранд выскользнул из комнаты. Он взял с собой свой заплечный мешок, ибо не знал, доведется ли ему вернуться сюда. Будет большой удачей, если удастся обойтись без лишнего шума, без лишних молний и прочего, если уж говорить конкретно, но слишком расчитывать на это не приходилось.


	3. Глава II. Смерть Ишамаэля

Выйдя из гостиницы, Ранд направился вдоль по улице, освещенной лучами закатного солнца. Вокруг были люди, спешащие куда-то, но они мало его интересовали. Ему были нужны Дети Света, а они, как на зло, не попадались. В другое время нельзя было пройти и сотни ярдов, чтобы где-нибудь не мелькнул белый плащ с вышитым золотым солнцем, а сейчас все они куда-то запропали. Но, наконец, удача ему улыбнулась и навстречу попались трое Белоплащников. У одного из них, кроме обычного золотого солнца, к плащу был пришит бант - знак отличия офицера, как понял Ранд.

\- Добрый вечер, да осияет вас Свет, - поклонился Ранд офицеру.

\- Добрый вечер, юноша, - офицер сам вряд ли был намного старше Ранда, - Свет создателя всегда сияет над его верными чадами.

\- Да, но не над друзьями Темного. - Сказал Ранд. Белоплащники подозрительно переглянулись. - Друзья Темного есть и в Байрлоне.

\- Нам это известно, - высокомерно заявил предводитель, - если ты хочешь сообщить что-то...

\- Например, мне точно известно, что в этот город сегодня пожаловала Айз Седай, - сказал Ранд, словно бы речь шла о чем-то совершенно обыденном.

\- Айз Седай? - Офицер вперил горящий взгляд в Ранда. - А с чего мы должны тебе верить? Может, ты и сам пособник тьмы, желающий ввести честных людей в заблуждение?

\- О таких вещах мне известно лучше, чем кому бы то ни было, - загадочно ответил Ранд.

\- Потому что ты сам - друг Темного! - Подал голос узколиций белоплащник из свиты офицера.

\- Мне есть, что рассказать и показать, - сказал Ранд, обращаясь к предводителю и игнорируя второго, - но не здесь. Мое имя Ранд, кстати, Ранд ал'Тор.

\- А я лорд Борнхальд, - казалось, сейчас этот малый лопнет от своего чванства, - идем с нами, но помни, если ты решил сыграть с нами какую-то шутку, ты дорого за это заплатишь, а если ты действительно окажешься другом Темного, то с тобой поступят, как должно.

Борнхальд и его спутники направились в одну из боковых улиц, затем несколько раз свернули и в итоге их небольшая процессия оказалась в грязном переулке, где под ногами что-то неприятно хлюпало, а стены домов почти соприкасались над головами четверых мужчин. Борнхальд коротко постучал в дверь одного из домов. Через пару минут на пороге появился неприятного вида лысыватый толстяк, от которого сильно разило кислым вином и еще какой-то мерзостью. Борнхальд жестом велел ему посторониться и провел их спутников внутрь, Ранду при этом пришлось пригнуться.

\- Итак, что тебе известно о друзьях Темного? - Спросил Борнхальд, когда они оказались в небольшой комнатке с почерневшим потолком, где из мебели было только два стула и видавший виды стол. - Говори, пока я не потерял терпение.

\- Одна из них сейчас в городе, - ответил Ранд, - с ней Страж. Других я не видел, а эта, похоже, скрывается от вас или от кого-то еще.

\- Друзья Темного всегда таятся в тенях, но Свет Создателя проникает в самые глубокие их норы, - выпрямившись во весь рост и сложив руки на груди, заявил Борнхальд, - ты можешь указать нам точнее, где она? Похоже, ты даже видел ее, так скажи же, как ее найти.

\- Я сделаю это, но сначала я должен рассказать вам кое-что еще. За свою помощь я хочу, чтобы вы позволили мне присоединиться к вашей борьбе с Айз Седай.

Борнхальд хмыкнул:

\- Я вижу по тебе, юнец, что еще вчера ты был фермером и пас свиней. Ты когда-нибудь держал в руках меч?

\- Меч мне не нужен, - сказал Ранд, - потому что я могу направлять Силу.

Белоплащники переглянулись, а потом один из них, тот узколицый, который открыл рот на улице, расхохотался. Его приятель вскоре последовал его примеру и даже Борнхальд улыбнулся:

\- Ну да, конечно, нашел дураков. Мы не верим в сказки, которыми Айз Седай пугают народ, дескать есть мужчины, которые могут направлять и они-то разломали мир, а Айз Седай были не при чем, а то и пытались помешать. Слушай, Ранд ал'Тор, я ведь говорил, что тебе лучше не шутить с нами.

\- А я и не шучу, - Ранд обратился к Силе. Между ним и Борнхальдом, прямо в воздухе, вспыхнул огонь.

\- Немедленно прекрати! - Все трое, как по команде, извлекли из ножен мечи и направили на Ранда. Он мог бы убить их раньше, чем они смогли бы что-то сделать, но ему ведь нужна была их помощь, а не очередные трупы, потому он просто погасил пламя.

\- Я ненавижу Айз Седай столь же сильно, как и вы, - сказал он, стараясь не смотреть на клинки Чад Света, - и я могу помочь вам схватить одну из них. Не убить, а именно схватить.

\- А с чего мы должны верить тебе? - Спросил узколиций, сделав шаг и приставив меч к самой груди Ранда. - Может, ты такой же друг Темного, как и эти проклятые ведьмы. Или еще хуже!

\- Если вы позволите, я кое-что вам покажу. - Ранд стянул с плеча мешок и развязал его. Он извлек наружу немалых размеров куль из цветных тряпок.

\- Что это за дрянь? - Потребовал ответа узколицый Белоплащник.

\- Шали убитых мною Айз Седай. - Ранд развязал куль и по очереди бросил на пол шесть цветных шалей. Почти все из них обгорели во многих местах, но все же вряд ли их можно было бы не узнать. - Были и другие, но они сгорели, так что ничего не осталось. Можете считать, что я убил только этих шестерых, если угодно. Я не думаю, что кто-то из вас один убил столько же Айз Седай.

\- Мы и сами можем неплохо справиться с любой ведьмой, - немного поколебавшись, сказал Борнхальд. И все же он не мог оторвать взгляд от цветных тряпок на полу. - Зачем нам кто-то вроде тебя?

\- Ну, например, если на вас нападет какой-нибудь подлец с мечом, что вы станете делать, лорд Борнхальд? - Издалека начал Ранд.

\- Зарублю его, - не задумываясь, ответил Белоплащник, - к чему ты ведешь? У меня нет времени на игры, в которые играют друзья Темного.

\- Ну вот, а у Айз Седай есть Единая Сила, как и у меня, значит, будет очень кстати, если я стану сражаться с ними. Это позволит добиться большего успеха. Я же сказал, я могу помочь вам схватить эту Айз Седай, а не просто убить. Вы сможете допросить ее как следует, заставить признаться во всех пакостях, которые она устраивала. Я знаю, это вам точно никогда не удавалось, потому что у вас нет того, что есть у меня - Силы.

\- Хорошо, - после довольно долгих колебаний сказал Борнхальд, убирая меч, - но не думай, будто мы тебе верим. Касаться Единой Силы - проявление гордыни и оскорбление Создателя, какие бы цели за этим не стояли. Но мы дадим тебе шанс попытаться искупить свою вину. - Он сделал знак подчиненным убрать мечи. - Где она?

\- Гостиница "Олень и Лев", - ответил Ранд, подбирая шали убитых им Айз седай и заталкивая их в мешок, - могу отвести вас, если хотите.

\- Мне известно это место, - вновь обозначился узколицый, - гнездо всевозможных пороков, как раз для друзей Темного.

\- Мы покажим этим тварям! - Наконец сказал что-то третий. - Нужно собрать других Чад света и явить Друзьям Темного все величие создателя.

\- Позвать кого-нибудь еще - отличная идея, - одобрил Ранд, - но вот являть им мощь Создателя... Я бы посоветовал явиться туда тайно, выяснить, в какой комнате живет... - Он хотел сказать "Айз Седай", но вспомнил и вместо этого сказал: - где живет ведьма. У нее есть Страж, я вам говорил. Стражи - народ опасный, иметь с ними дело не легко.

\- Один друг Темного, - Борнхальд презрительно сплюнул, - он наложит в штаны, стоит ему увидеть превосходящего противника. Ты можешь делать, что хочешь, а я не намерен таиться, как какой-нибудь преспешник тьмы.

Двое других горячо выразили одобрение и желание показать этому погрязшему в кознях друзей тьмы городу, что такое Свет.

\- Стражи наделены нечеловеческой силой, - продолжал Ранд, когда они успокоились, - они берут ее от Айз Седай, с которой связаны. Убить их намного сложнее, чем обычного человека, а сами они не ведают страха, ибо их волей владеет ведьма. Может, этот человек и мерзавец, но он будет защищать ее до последней капли крови. И его всю жизнь натаскивали убивать. Если вас там будет пара дюжин, вы справитесь с ним, вопрос только, скольких он заберет с собой. Не надо недооценивать слуг Темного. - Посоветовал в конце Ранд.

\- А что ты сам бы сделал? - Полюбопытствовал Борнхальд.

\- Вам нужно прийти туда тайно, без белых плащей и не показывая оружие. Я знаю одного малого в этой гостинице, который, я думаю, за соответствующую плату продаст и родную мать, при чем в несколько рук, у него мы вполне можем узнать, в какой комнате она остановилась, а потом ворваться и схватить обоих, вы займетесь Стражем, а я Айз Седай, как и говорил.

\- В принципе, в этом есть разумное зерно, если то, что ты говорил о Стражах - правда, то я и сам вряд ли придумал бы что-то лучше, обладай я мозгами и познаниями вонючего свинопаса. К тому же, нам вовсе не нужны проблемы с городскими властями. Эти люди не видят Света, они защищают только друзей Темного и прочих подонков.

В сумерках Ранд пробрался на задний двор "Оленя и Льва". Здесь он без особого труда обнаружил того, кого искал.

\- Привет, Матч, - сказал Ранд, подойдя к парню, сидевшему на перевернутой бочке.

\- Чего тебе надо? - Невесело осведомился тот. К сожалению, уважение к гостю для этого малого измерялось количеством денег в его кошельке.

\- Не хочешь немного подзаработать? - Спросил Ранд, доверительно понизив голос.

\- Смотря что за дело, - буркнул Матч, - выкладывай.

\- Недавно сюда приехала одна женщина, - сказал Ранд, опустив руку в карман, - с ней еще какой-то мужик. Знаешь, о ком я?

\- Какая-то госпожа Элис, - Матч сплюнул, - она уже бывала здесь и, похоже, знает нашего хозяина. Чего тебе от нее надо? Она, поди, какая-то леди, а ее дружок свернет шею такому, как ты, если ему покажется, будто ты задумал недоброе. Он везде таскает с собой меч, как по мне, даже спит с ним.

\- Мне надо знать, в какой комнате остановилась эта парочка, - сказал Ранд, достав серебряную монету, в свое время отобранную у старика на дороге. Его собеседник буквально выхватил ее и, убрав к себе в карман, задумчиво поскреб подбородок:

\- А зачем это тебе?

\- Это уж мои заботы, - нетерпеливо махнул рукой Ранд, - у меня дело к этой самой госпоже Элис. Она моя старая подруга, знаешь ли.

\- Ну-ну, - хмыкнул конюх, - дело, может, и у тебя, да вот неприятности потом будут у меня, если ты распустишь язык. Я же говорю, с этими двумя лучше не связываться. Тот громила вытрясет из тебя душу заодно с именем того, кто сказал тебе, где она живет.

\- Сколько? - Перебил его Ранд.

\- Еще столько же, - немедленно ответил Матч, протянув руку.

\- Хорошо, но сначала скажи мне, где она, потом получишь вторую часть.

\- Ну хорошо, только без обмана, - подумав, согласился парень, - второй этаж, третья комната слева.

Ранд отдал Матчу вторую монетку. Серебра у него не осталось, а меди было немногим больше, но это интересовало его менее всего. Он подождал, прислонившись к стене, пока довольный Матч убрался куда-то, без сомнения, праздновать то, как легко надул деревенского простофилю. Когда он ушел, упомянутый простофиля направился к задней двери гостиницы, но, прежде чем он успел до нее дойти, кто-то схватил его за горло, да так, что Ранд удивился, что его шея не сломалась.

\- Зачем ты это сделал? - Услышал он шепот прямо над собственным ухом.

Ранд запаниковал. Что ему делать? И кто этот тип, что вот-вот его придушит? А незнакомец, меж тем, слегка ослабил хватку, чтобы дать своей жертве ответить и нетерпеливо встряхнул юношу.

\- Что сделал? - Прохрипел Ранд.

\- Интересовался госпожой Элис, - прошипели ему в ухо.

\- Мне надо кое-что ей передать, - сказал Ранд с усилием, - послание от другой Айз... - Горло сжали еще сильнее. - От другой госпожи. - Едва смог выдавить Ранд.

\- От какой? - Спросил Страж, опять немного ослабив хватку, видимо, чтобы не убить Ранда. Пока не убить. - Имя? - Потребовал он.

\- Галина Касбан, - поспешно ответил Ранд. Он не знал никого другого и лишь надеялся, что хозяйка этого парня не враждовала с ней.

Наконец, Страж отпустил Ранда. Обернувшись, он увидил в неверном свете, лившемся из окон гостиницы, что человек этот был не так молод, как он думал, но при этом было совершенно очевидно, что связываться с ним стал бы только полный болван.

\- Что-то в твоей истории не сходится, - сказал он, сверля Ранда взглядом, - ты ведь даже не знаешь имени госпожи Элис, как же ты можешь нести ей послание?

\- Она сказала, что я должен передать это послание, если встречу... - Ранд сглотнул, потирая горло. - Если встречу кого-то вроде вашей спутницы. Клянусь, я не замышлял ничего дурного!

\- Ну, выкладывай свое сообщение, а я передам, - уступил Страж.

\- Простите, но я не могу, - зачастил Ранд, - она приказала передать послание лично, не через кого-то, даже не через вас. Она отдельно сказала об этом и сказала, что шкуру с меня спустит, если я что-нибудь напутаю. Я вообще не думал, что мне придется это делать, я так ей и сказал, но... У меня ведь нет меча или другого оружия, можете обыскать меня. Я и близко не подойду к вашей госпоже, если честно, была б моя воля, я удрал бы, как только узнал, что она здесь, но тогда мне придется очень худо.

\- Хорошо. Я что-то припоминаю об этой Галине, по-моему, она из Красных. Вижу, она круто тебя запугала.

\- Это точно, я ее боюсь почище самого Темного, - вставил Ранд.

\- И правильно делаешь, - одобрил Страж, - кстати, о Темном. Поклянись своей надеждой на спасение и возрождение, что ты не замышляешь зла против госпожи Элис и что каждое твое слово - правда. Такую клятву может нарушить только друг Темного, а ты не из них, как мне кажется.

Да, это уж точно, Ранд и сам знал, что разбрасываться такими клятвами нельзя. И дернуло же его сказать эту фразу про Темного, в ней ведь не было никакой нужды. Свет, осталось ли хоть что-то, какое-то зло, что он не готов совершить? Он хочет отдать в лапы Белоплащников беззащитную женщину, а этого человека и вовсе прикончить. Нет, никакая она не беззащитная, вот Селин точно была беззащитна перед теми Айз Седай. И Ранд поклялся, как его просили.

Страж, назвавшийся Ланом, провел Ранда по лестнице и постучал в дверь. Когда оттуда ответили, он подтолкнул Ранда, не убирая руки с меча.

Ранд вошел в комнату, оказавшуюся раза в два больше, чем та, которую снимали они с Томом. Из-за стола поднялась невысокая темноволосая женщина, в которой он сразу же узнал Айз Седай. При виде ее ненависть вспыхнула в нем с новой силой. Он коснулся Единой Силы, наполняя себя ею до краев.

\- Этот молодой Человек... - начал Лан.

Не глядя, Ранд нанес удар. С самого первого дня, как оказался в гостинице, он учился двигать предметы с помощью Силы, поднимать и подбрасывать их, ведь это и было нужно при жанглировании, но он преследовал совсем другую цель. Одновременно с тем, как потоки силы опутали Лана, Ранд отпрыгнул, так что Страж упал лицом вниз. Он почувствовал на коже слабое покалывание, и догадался, что Айз Седай даром времени не теряла. Но, прежде, чем она успела что-то сделать, Ранд обрушил на нее щит, который должен был не дать ей направлять. Казалось, Айз Седай каким-то образом сопротивляется происходящему, во всяком случае, ее безвозрастное лицо выражало крайнее напряжение, да и со щитом как будто что-то происходило. Ранд подступил к женщине, навис над ней и, сунув раскрытую ладонь ей в лицо, сказал как можно более грозно:

\- А ну-ка прекрати, не то убью! Мне известны все ухищрения, к которым ты можешь прибегнуть и лучше тебе меня не злить! - Ранд бросил быстрый взгляд на Лана, который по-прежнему лежал на полу без движения. - А теперь ты ответишь на мои вопросы, иначе твой дружок встретится с Создателем.

\- Хорошо, я постараюсь, - поколебавшись, должно быть, взвешивая, какие у нее есть варианты, спокойно сказала Айз Седай. Особенного волнения в ней заметно не было и это бесило Ранда. Надо бы как-нибудь ее напугать, но он пока что не придумал, как.

\- Твое имя, - начал Ранд.

\- Морейн, - ответила Айз Седай. Ранду это ничего не сказало.

\- Ты знаешь тех, которые были на западе? - Задал он следующий вопрос.

\- Извини, я не понимаю, - сказала она, - о ком ты говоришь?

\- Дюжина Айз Седай, посланных Галиной Касбан.

\- Нет, мне о них ничего неизвестно.

\- Сейчас я кое-что тебе расскажу проо них, - Ранд стянул с плеча мешок и во второй раз за вечер извлек шали, - это вот осталось от твоих сестер, Морейн. К сожалению, остальные сгорели.

Морейн бросила только один взгляд на шали, а потом опять уставилась на него. Видимо, и это ее не проняло, ну ничего, если верить Тому, у Белоплащников есть ребята, которые заставят эту суку пожалеть о том, что она родилась на свет.

Морейн ждала новых вопросов и Ранд продолжил:

\- Ты знаешь Галину Касбан?

\- Едва ли. Это имя мне знакомо, кажется, она из Красной Айя. Больше я ничего о ней не знаю.

\- Как она выглядит?

Морейн, казалось, задумалась, действительно пытаясь припомнить что-то.

\- Невысокая женщина, примерно как я, с длинными черными волосами. Не знаю, что именно ты хочешь узнать, не уверена даже, что это именно она.

\- Ты не знаешь про нее самого главного. Она скоро умрет. - Ранд рассмеялся.

\- Я понимаю, что ты... - Начала Морейн.

\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, гнусная преспешница тьмы! - Рявкнул Ранд. Он связал Морейн, как и Лана, так, что она не могла даже говорить. Стащив со Стража его плащ, который действительно менял цвет, сливаясь с окружающей обстановкой, он завернул в него Айз Седай и грубо швырнул ее на кровать. Затем он простер руку к Лану и с его ладони сорвался тонкий, как стрела, луч Погибельного Огня. В мгновении ока Страж исчез, но Ранд даже не взглянул на него. Он запихал треклятые шали обратно, а затем начал перетряхивать вещи этой парочки. Ничего особенного, если не считать статуэтки женщины, вырезаной из какой-то темной кости, да деревянного жезла, найти не удалось. Статуэтка точно была предметом, имеющим отношение к Силе, но ему он явно не подходил, насчет жезла же юноша вовсе не был уверен. Еще он нашел деньги, столько денег, сколько не видел за всю жизнь. Он отсыпал немного золотых монет, столько, сколько, по его понятиям, вполне могла стоить их с Тэмом ферма, и оставил деньги там, где нашел.

Торопливо выйдя из комнаты, Ранд спустился вниз, в шумный зал "Оленя и Льва", где, под видом честных посетителей, ждали своего часа восемь белоплащников. Еще дюжина Чад света была неподалеку, наблюдая за подступами к гостинице.

\- Планы изменились, милорд, - шепнул он, наклонившись к Борнхальду.

\- Что случилось? - Недовольно спросил он, оторвавшись от кружки. - Ее уже здесь нет, верно? Или не было?

\- Я уже ее схватил. На меня напал этот тенью проклятый Страж, но я его убил. Сейчас она в комнате, наверху.

\- Ослепи тебя Свет, дурья башка, никчемный пастух! - С раздражением воскликнул Борнхальд, так что человек десять обернулись. - Она же сбежит!

\- Не сбежит, - успокоил его Ранд, - и не надо так орать. Скажи своим ребятам, чтобы выходили. Мы вынесем ее через заднюю дверь, так что никто ничего не заметит.

\- Я не какой-нибудь друг Темного, которому нужно обделывать свои делишки под покровом ночи. Пускай все видят, что одна из прислужниц Темного предстала перед справедливым...

\- Кровь и пепел! - Потерял терпение Ранд. - Давай сначала заставим ее признаться во всех злодействах, что она творила, а уже потом предъявим народу, даже голую и в цепях, если захочешь. Только давай вытащим ее отсюда.

\- Да, мысль неплохая, - согласился Борнхальд, - веди.

Айз Седай, завернутая в меняющий цвет плащ, отчего-то все время дрожала, должно быть, от страха, хотя этого Ранд никак не мог понять, ведь там, в номере, она держалась очень уверено, если не сказать нагло. Должно быть, смерть Стража поубавила ей уверенности, она-то надеялась, что он как-нибудь высвободится и придет ей на помощь.

Они миновали ночной город и, наконец, вышли из ворот. Стражники было попытались их остановить, но поняв, что Белоплащников здесь два десятка, почли за лучшее пропустить небольшой отряд.

\- Ну все, давайте посмотрим, - сказал один из Чад, несший вещи Морейн и Лана, - а то вдруг этот друг Темного завернул в плащ какое-нибудь бревно.

\- Я не друг Темного, - ровным голосом сказал Ранд, - вот ваша Айз седай, как и договаривались.

Он уложил хрупкую женщину на землю и откинул плащ. Вокруг теснились Дети Света, толкая и оттесняя друг друга, пытаясь заглянуть и рассмотреть получше.

\- Чего это она плачет? - Спросил Борнхальд.

Лицо Морейн действительно было мокрым от слез.

\- Боится праведного гнева Создателя, - сказал Ранд, отходя. Казалось несказанно удивительным, что его до сих пор не стошнило. Как же он мог пасть так низко?

* * *

 

Несколько недель миновало со дня, когда Морейн была захвачена и доставлена в лагерь Белоплащников. Все это время над ней постоянно издевались, так что Ранду то и дело хотелось выпустить ее, а Детей Света сжечь, как тех Айз Седай, что навсегда остались в Горах Тумана, и только воспоминания о Селин не давали ему этого сделать. Кто знает, что довелось ей испытать перед смертью? Судя по жестокому лицу Айз Седай, с которой он говорил, вряд ли они просто ее убили.

Но однажды Морейн сбежала. Было это на пути в Кэймлин, куда решил направиться их отряд. Успех операции в Байрлоне вдохновил Борнхальда и, узнав, что в столицу Андора скоро доставят какого-то лжедракона, а с ним и пару десятков Айз Седай, он решил, что им нужно попасть туда. Ранд уверил его, что, если напасть на них внезапно, то можно перебить большую часть, особенно если там будет другой мужчина, которого они сторожат, конечно, если он не будет кем-то вроде Тома и не полюбит какую-нибудь из своих тюремщиц, но об этом он предпочел не распространяться.

Как именно Морейн удалось удрать никто, включая Ранда, не имел понятия. Просто однажды утром ее не нашли там, где оставили. Часовые у палатки, разумеется, ничего не видели и не слышали, как и другие обитатели лагеря.

Отношение к Ранду со стороны его новых товарищей было просто скверным. Все они считали его другом Темного и постоянно напоминали об этом, но он был почти рад их подозрительности и грубости. Он не желал становиться одним из них, пусть даже цели у них были общими.

Хотя Ранд сразу сказал им, что искать Айз Седай теперь бесполезно, они убили больше недели на ее розыски. Все это время именно Ранда обвиняли в ее исчезновении, а его аргументы о том, что, будь он пособником Морейн, то не убил бы ее Стража и не отдал ее саму Белоплащникам, не действовали. Логика вообще плохо действовала на этих людей, считавших почти каждого другом Темного или пособником ведьм.

Этим вечером их отряд, к которому по пути присоединялись все новые и новые Белоплащники, так что теперь он уже насчитывал человек восемьдесят, остановился неподалеку от деревни под названием Четыре Короля. Почти все отправились в деревню и на этот раз Ранд не стал исключением. Ему до смерти надоело каждую ночь спать в палатке, к тому же он вспомнил о деньгах, которые стащил у Морейн. Теперь она, должно быть, в безопасности, направляется в Тар Валон или куда еще, делать свое черное дело. Отчего-то он никак не мог заставить себя думать плохо об этой женщине, наоборот, любое воспоминание о ней вызывало острую жалость. Больше он никогда не станет отдавать Айз Седай этим ублюдкам,это Ранд для себя решил точно.

Он довольно долго слонялся по окутанному сумерками городку. Почти из всех гостиниц доносилась музыка и пьяные выкрики заезжих купцов и Белоплащников в перемешку с музыкой, но рожи Детей Света уже снились ему по ночам, а только при намеке на музыку голова начинала разламываться. Голова в последнее время у него вообще болела часто, так что порой было трудно соображать и, несмотря на слова Селин о том, что никакой порчи давным давно нет и собственные ощущения, Ранду начинало казаться, что с ним что-то не так.

Гостиница оказалась препаршивым заведением, где на всем лежал отпечаток неухоженности, но это было именно то, что искал Ранд. Здесь не было никакой музыки, а посетителей не набралось и десятка, при чем среди них не было Белоплащников. Потому он остановил свой выбор на этом месте.

Ужин не лез в глотку, тем более выглядела еда не слишком аппетитно, хотя поручиться за это Ранд не мог бы, ибо в последние дни ему вообще почти не хотелось есть, потому он просто проследовал за неприятного вида громилой, который провел его в комнату на втором этаже.

Не раздеваясь и не расстилая постель, Ранд лег. Он повернулся на бок и ощутил, как что-то надавило на грудь. Сунув руку за пазуху, он извлек небольшой блестящий кубик, отливающий красным цветом. Казалось, штуковина светится каким-то внутренним светом, потому что в комнате было совершенно темно, и все же Ранд мог ее видеть так ясно, будто на нее падал свет, но, если свет и был, то ничего другого, кроме кубика, он не освещал.. Эту вещь дала ему Селин, сказав, что она может защитить его сны. И кому могут понадобиться его сны, а, если и найдется какой-нибудь охотник до них, то пускай забирает - кроме всяких мерзостей вроде Белоплащников там ничего все равно не осталось. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Ранд снял с шеи шнурок, на котором носил загадочный предмет. Странное дело, но ему захотелось зашвырнуть его подальше, но, поразмыслив, Ранд решил, что это уж лишнее, ведь это вещь была подарком Селин, хоть и бесполезным. С мыслями о ней он и заснул, надеясь, что ему не приснится, как он бегает за Айз Седай по Байрлону или Эмондову Лугу.

Это место внушало не просто тревогу, а самый настоящий страх. Ранд стоял в комнате, в которой раньше он никогда не бывал и которой вообще-то и быть не могло, таким странным все было здесь. Чего стоило одно только небо, видневшееся в арочных проемах, а при взгляде на камни в очаге у Ранда вовсе свело желудок. Ему было совершенно необходимо понять, что происходит и где он, какая-то часть его разума кричала об этом, но мысли разбегались и ускользали, чему способствовала головная боль.

\- Так вот, значит, какое лицо ты теперь носишь.

Ранд обернулся и увидел возле простого деревянного стола высокого мужчину, облаченного в темные одежды. Раньше этого типа здесь точно не было, не мог же Ранд его не заметить, даже при всех странностях этого места.

\- Теперь? - Переспросил Ранд. - Не припомню, чтобы мы встречались раньше.

\- Что, она вообще тебе ничего не сказала? Ну и дура! - И вдруг глаза и рот незнакомца словно бы превратились в разверстые пещеры, полные огня. Длилось это короткое время, но его вполне хватило, чтобы Ранду сделалось не по себе. - Некоторые люди называют меня Ба'алзамон. - Сказал мужчина.

Помоги мне, свет! - молнией пронеслось в голове Ранда. Он бросился к двери, через которую попал сюда и что есть сил толкнул ее, но она и не думала поддаваться. Тогда он направил и в мгновение ока испепелив сухое дерево, выскочил из комнаты. И также быстро он затормозил, поняв, что снова стоит прямо перед Темным.

\- Думаешь, от меня так легко сбежать? - Ба'алзамон усмехнулся. - В любом случае, у меня нет времени на глупые игры.

\- Что тебе нужно? - Спросил Ранд, во рту у которого в миг сделалось сухо, как в пустыне. - Я не друг Темного! Я иду в Свете.

\- Он идет в Свете, вы только послушайте! - Ба'алзамон рассмеялся, и снова его лицо на миг озарило пламя. - Свет не поможет тебе, не защитит тебя, да ты и сам не захочешь. У меня есть кое-что, чем ты очень хотел бы обладать. - Он щелкнул пальцами и комната словно бы пришла в движение, задвигалась и закачалась одновременно во все стороны. Если бы все это продлилось больше доли секунды, Ранда точно бы стошнило.

Но, когда комната вновь успокоилась, у него в миг вылетели из головы все мысли. Рядом с Ба'алзамоном вдруг очутилась Селин. Она стояла на коленях, ее руки были скованы за спиной цепью, а прекрасное лицо искажено, словно от невыносимой боли.

Ранд устремился к ней, позабыв о Ба'алзамоне, но тот выставил руку с раскрытой ладонью и Ранд словно бы налетел на невидимое препятствие, а Селин запрокинула голову и задрожала всем телом. Из ее глаз полились слезы и она закричала так громко, что, казалось, вся комната должна была разлететься на миллион осколков. А потом она исчезла и Ранд обнаружил, что вместе с ней исчезла и стена, не позволившая ему приблизиться к ней.

\- Селин, Селин! - Ранд упал на колени и зарыдал.

\- Ты желаешь вернуть ее? - Спросил Ба'алзамон.

Ранд отнял руки от лица и снизу вверх посмотрел на Темного:

\- Да. Что я должен делать? Скажи, и я сделаю все, что смогу.

\- Сущий пустяк, - сказал Ба'алзамон с напускной беззаботностью, - ты должен лишь признать власть Великого Повелителя Тьмы над собой. И тогда я позволю тебе править миром людей так...

\- Мне это не нужно, - нетерпеливо оборвал его Ранд, - ты знаешь, чего я хочу. Я признаю тебя своим повелителем.

\- Ты так сильно ее любишь? - Задумчиво, будто говорил сам с собой, промолвил Ба'алзамон. - В прошлый раз тебе было бы почти наплевать, ну, разве что, ты бы сказал ей, что она сама виновата, прочел бы какую-нибудь занудную натацию.

\- Проклятье, твои Айз Седай подкрались к нам, когда мы спали! - Гнев вспыхнул в Ранде.

\- Да я не об этом, - отмахнулся Ба'алзамон, - а, впрочем, это все подождет. Где ты сейчас?

\- Я и сам хотел бы это знать, - оглядевшись, честно признался Ранд.

\- Дурень, сейчас ты спишь! - Рявкнул Ба'алзамон. - Вспоминай, где ты заснул.

Ранд сосредоточился.

\- Пляшущий Возчик, - вспомнил он.

\- Шайи'тан забери твою душу, какой еще возчик? В каком ты городе, в какой стране?

\- Андор, деревня Четыре короля, - припомнил Ранд, - гостиница Пляшущий...

\- Я пришлю за тобой двоих, - сказал Ба'алзамон, - жди их на северной окраине этой деревни. И лучше не зли их, а то они тебя прикончат и тогда... Как она там теперь себя называет? Короче, твоя возлюбленная подохнет в ужасных мучениях, а потом тьма навечно пожрет ее душу. А сейчас ты проснешься. - И он снова щелкнул пальцами.

Ранду показалось, что его мозг прижгли каленым железом. Он лежал в темноте, не понимая, где находится. Наконец он смог негромко застонать и это, похоже, было большой ошибкой, потому что почти сразу он ощутил холодный металл у своего горла.

\- Плохое время ты нашел, чтобы проснуться, сопляк, - услышал он хриплый шепот.

Свет, кто это? Уже тот, кого должен послать Темный или просто какой-то подлец, решивший его обчистить, пока он спал.

Ранд, буквально продираясь через боль, нащупал саидин. Он что-то сделал, даже не понял, что, и нож в руке незадачливого убийцы рассыпался в пыль с легким металлическим звоном.

Нанеся удар наугад и услышав вскрик, он зажег свечу, все также используя Силу, и склонился над лежащим на спине охранником, которого он видел здесь вечером.

\- Это он тебя послал? - Грозно спросил Ранд.

\- Нет, не надо! - Воскликнул громила, закрывая руками лицо. Без сомнения, он понял, на кого напал.

\- Ба'алзамон послал тебя? - Повторил Ранд.

Мужик затряс головой и Ранд призвал Погибельный Огонь. Неудачливый вор исчез, а юноша начал лихорадочно собираться. Он схватился было за меч Лана, который теперь всегда носил с собой, но потом передумал, ведь он почти не умел обращаться с оружием, да и вряд ли оно помогло бы против Темного, даже в руках Мастера Клинка. О Свет, вот до чего довели его дела! Теперь сам Пастырь Ночи является в его сны и говорит с ним, требует его к себе. Но у него ведь Селин,и он обещал отпустить ее, вот только можно ли верить Отцу Лжи? А есть ли другой выход?

Ранд достал из мешка небольшую фигурку толстого человечка с мечом - еще один подарок Селин. С помощью этой вещи он каким-то образом мог направить больше силы, чем без нее, вот только что это может изменить, когда сам Темный явился за ним во сне? Не сражаться же с ним в самом деле, да и тогда Селин уж наверняка умрет, если не хуже. Подумав с полминуты, он решил оставить все здесь. Он сделает все, что скажет Темный.

Выйдя из комнаты, он нос к носу столкнулся со вторым охранником, вооруженным толстой дубиной. Тот, видимо, ждал своего дружка. Вряд ли он успел понять, что его убила Единая Сила, так быстро все случилось.

Пробежав через погруженную в сон деревню, Ранд в пять минут оказался на ее северном краю и стал ждать. Ждал он, казалось, целую вечность и уже начал бояться, что перепутал место, или что Ба'алзамон обманул его или вообще передумал - вполне нормальное поведение для Темного, если подумать, но вдруг темноту метрах в тридцати слева прорезала тонкая голубая полоса. Ранд ощутил, что без Силы тут не обошлось, но больше ничего сказать об этом явлении он не смог бы.

Полоса света развернулась в нечто, напоминающее дыру в воздухе, из которой появились двое мужчин. Ранд подошел ближе, ощущая, что обоих переполняет Сила. Ему самому больше всего хотелось тоже коснуться саидин, чтобы защитить себя от этих типов, наверняка бывших самыми настоящими друзьями Темного, но он помнил слова Ба'алзамона и потому подавил это желание.

Позади прибывших вспыхнула молния, на миг осветив их, и Ранд успел рассмотреть, что лица обоих были скрыты зловещего вида красными повязками.

\- Великий Повелитель ждет тебя, - сообщил один из прибывших.

Помедлив мгновение, юноша ступил в странный проход. На другой стороне воздух был холодным и сухим, словно в пустыне.

\- Ты айил, да? - спросил один из слуг Темного, не тот, который первый раз обратился к Ранду. Портал за ними вновь превратился в линию голубого света и исчез.

\- Моя мать была айилкой, - осторожно ответил Ранд. Он огляделся и увидел, что вокруг, помимо серых камней, было немало исчезающих. По его спине потек пот и только страх перед этими двумя в красных повязках помешал ему немедленно пребегнуть к саидин.

\- Я ее помню, - совершенно неожиданно заявил друг Темного, - стало быть, ты мой сын.

\- Это почему? - Ранд даже рот разинул от удивления.

\- Да потому что я имел твою мать, ты, червяк безмозглый! - И он разразился громким хохотом.

\- Карандин у нас кто-то вроде пророка, - спокойно заметил второй, - верно же, Карандин? Только пророк мог бы точно сказать, кто именно из тысячи мужчин, поимевших твою мамашу, - твой отец.

Это было уж слишком, такого он не потерпит. Забыв обо всем, Ранд призвал Силу.

\- Гляди-ка, Карандин, твой сынок, оказывается, один из нас. Слушай, почему бы тебе сначала не предстать перед Великим Повелителем, мальчишка? Он ждать не любит, а вот мы никуда не денемся. Встречи с ним, говорят, заканчиваются быстро, особенно для таких, как ты, но если ты все же останешься в живых, - тон преспешника тьмы явно давал понять, что он в такой исход не верит, - то у нас в запасе будет уйма времени. - Он махнул рукой куда-то за спину Ранда. - Иди и, если не хочешь сдохнуть раньше времени, отпусти Силу, не то могущество Великого Повелителя разорвет тебя на куски, а нам бы очень этого не хотелось. Я не прочь посмотреть, на что способен самоучка вроде тебя, который к тому же еще и из Мокрых Земель. Теперь пошли.

Ранд и не подумал отпускать саидин, особенно повернувшись спиной к одному из этих ублюдков. Гнев клокотал внутри него, грозя выплеснуться наружу, но сейчас было не подходящее время. Он должен спасти Селин, а уж потом разделаться с ними, если получится.

Где они оказались понять было не так уж сложно, гораздо сложнее было в это поверить. Шайол Гул - место, где заточен Темный и все Отрекшиеся, во всяком случае, люди считали, что они заточены, но как оказалось, это совсем не мешает Темному проникать в людские сны и делать куда худшие вещи. Все это ложь, как и порча на саидин, ложь, которую распространяет Белая Башня в своем стремлении к власти.

Они взбирались по склону горы, испещренному провалами самых разных размеров, из которых вырывался пар. Далина внизу озарялась таинственными вспышками, а из одинаковых прямоугольных зданий, сложенных из серого камня, слышался мерный звон металла о металл. Периодически оттуда выходили огромные существа, по виду сделанные из того же камня, и хватали людей, которых возле зданий были десятки. Зачем эти люди были нужны Ранд не знал и , судя по раздававшимся крикам, лучше этого и не знать.

\- Пришли, - сказал его провожатай, указывая на вход в одну из пещер. Если не считать того, что оттуда не вырывался пар, ничего особенного в ней не было.

\- Куда мне идти? - Спросил Ранд.

\- Выбор у тебя будет не особенно большой, - со смешком ответил друг Темного, - там разберешься. Давай, пошел, - он почти дружески хлопнул Ранда по плечу, - Великий Повелитель не любит ждать.

Словно бы в подтверждение сказанного, ппрямо из вершины горы ударила молния, на миг соединив ее с бурлящим небом, больше всего похожим на океан, состоящий из серых облаков.

Ранд шел по туннелю, а над ним нависали острые камни, больше всего похожие на зубы. Он старался отделаться от мысли, что туннель - это чья-то чудовищная пасть, а сам он лезет прямо в чрево твари, которой она принадлежит. Он отпустил Силу, вспомнив совет тех двоих. Если бы им вздумалось его прикончить, они сделали бы это еще наверху, с другой стороны, они должны получше знать это место.

Совершенно неожиданно туннель закончился, и Ранд очутился на каменном уступе, нависавшим над чем-то, больше всего напоминавшим огненное озеро. Ранд смотрел на фантаны огня с неестественными черными прожилками и ему казалось, будто что-то внутри него меняется, будто бы встает на место. Происходившее со дня смерти или, как теперь выяснилось, похищения Селин вдруг показалось ему каким-то дурным сном, который он помнил не слишком хорошо. Основные моменты, такие, как убийство Айз Седай и пленение Морейн, он помнил, но вот все остальное. Ему вдруг стал совершенно очевиден смысл слов той женщины с жестоким лицом: "В бездне Рока, конечно же". Теперь он и сам оказался в этой самой Бездне, ибо ничем иным эта пещера быть не могла.

\- Долго же я ждал этого момента, - произнес человек из его сна. Хотя, какой же это человек, он ведь сам Темный.

\- Не дольше, чем медлили твои люди, - неожиданно огрызнулся Ранд. Он заметил и Селин - та без движения лежала у ног Ба'алзамона, облаченная в свое неизменное белое платье. За все дни Ранд не видел у нее другой одежды, хотя даже у деревенских девушек, например, у Эгвейн, как он знал, платьев было столько, что и не сосчитать.

\- Обращенные, - пренебрежительно бросил Темный, - жалкие орудия. Представь себе, эти безмозглые айильцы, узнав, что способны направлять, уходят в Запустение, в надежде убить меня! - Он расхохотался и, как это было во сне, его рот и глаза на миг превратились в бездонные огненные пещеры. - Ты мог бы стать одним из них, но, к счастью, ты сам избрал свою судьбу. К счастью для тебя, разумеется.

\- Ты освободишь ее? - Спросил Ранд. - Когда я сделаю то, что ты требуешь?

\- Освобожу? Да, я больше не стану пытать ее, даже позволю тебе быть с ней. Освободить ее? - Он покачал головой. - Она вечно будет служить мне, как и ты.

Все вдруг стало совершенно понятно. Как вообще можно было быть таким идиотом? Сейчас Ранд сделает то, что нужно Темному, а что потом, зачем тому выполнять свою часть сделки? Если он вообще что-то понимает, то, для того, кто отдал душу тени, пути назад уже нет.

Ранд сосредоточился на образе язычка пламени, как делал это сотни раз в своей жизни. Раньше он прибегал к этому приему, чтобы просто сконцентрироваться, но потом обнаружил, что именно так он может косаться саидин. Интересно, как бы он делал это, не научи его однажды отец трюку с пламенем и пустотой? Не мог же каждый мужчина, способный направлять, знать это.

Как только Сила влилась в Ранда, он ощутил страшную, ослепляющую боль. Все вокруг расплылось, даже лицо Ба'алзамона.

\- Глупец, что ты делаешь, ты же убьешь себя! - заорал Темный.

Ранд вскинул руку. Казалось, это заняло у него несколько лет, но все же плетение, к которому он так часто прибегал, свилось будто бы само, без его участия. Луч ослепительного света устремился к груди Ба'алзамона и одновременно с этим весь мир будто зашелся в крике. Кричал и сам Ранд, и его противник, а вместе с ними весь мир.

Луч расплавленного Огня, обычно прямой, как стрела, сейчас изогнулся в нескольких местах, словно огибая какие-то невидимые препятствия. Раньше луч света был абсолютно белым, а теперь в нем появились черные прожилки и он стал менее ярким. Но и этого хватило, чтобы Темный исчез, как исчез Мурдраал в Двуречье, как исчезла Айз Седай, Лан и грабители в "пляшущем Возчике".

Ранд упал на колени. Его Связь с Силой прервалась, вот только боль никуда не делась. Он чувствовал, что пещера вокруг дрожит, буквально ходит ходуном. Он неимоверным усилием воли заставил себя подползти к Селин и перевернуть ее на спину. Он взял женщину на руки и, стиснув зубы, поднялся. Оставаться здесь означало смерть для них обоих.

Ранд торопился, как мог, молясь, чтобы не уронить Селин и не упасть самому. Потолок туннеля с каменными зубами зримо становился ниже - пасть закрывалась. Пасть Великого Повелителя Тьмы. И все же он успел, каким-то чудом, ибо, стоило ему вывалиться наружу, как в недрах горы раздался приглушенный грохот.

Он сидел возле входа в туннель и держал возлюбленную на руках. Казалось, ее и так бледное лицо стало еще бледнее, но она была жива, а это самое главное.

Селин пошевелилась и с усилием открыла глаза.

\- Что... Что произошло? - Спросила она почти шепотом.

\- Я... Я не знаю. - Ранд действительно не знал. - Извини, я не могу тебе помочь, я не знаю, как. Тебе очень больно, да?

\- Нет, теперь уже нет, - тихо сказала она, - но нам надо вернуться.

\- Вернуться? - Тупо повторил Ранд. Интересно, и куда же? Должно быть, в их домик под сенью Гор Тумана, куда он и сам хотел бы вернуться. - Хорошо, Селин, мы вернемся. Ты только не волнуйся.

Ранд услышал шаги и Поднял глаза. Перед ним стояли те двое, что доставили его сюда из Четырех королей. И оба они неотрывно смотрели на Селин.

Свет, ну и что теперь делать? Спасти любимую от Темного, чтобы она оказалась в лапах этих мерзавцев? Мало того, что он едва ли сейчас сможет направлять, так их еще и двое. И они наверняка знают о Силе побольше, чем он.

\- Великий повелитель, - прошептал один из них, кажется, тот, которого звали Карандином, - забери меня, Великий Повелитель. - В его голосе слышалась смесь страха, удивления и чего-то еще.

\- Великий Повелитель велел вам доставить нас обратно, откуда вы меня забрали, - неожиданно даже для самого себя выпалил Ранд.

Айильцы, а это верно были айильцы, ведь сам Ба'алзамон их так назвал, переглянулись.

\- А с каких это пор ты командуешь нами, мокроземская гнида? - С угрозой спросил Карандин. - Сам-то ты не Избранный. С чего я должен тебе поверить?

\- Ну, можешь слазить туда, - Ранд махнул рукой назад, - спроси Великого Повелителя, что тебе делать. Он тебе все подробно расскажет. Лично я никуда не тороплюсь и подожду тебя.

Карандин явно хотел что-то сказать, хоть Ранд и не видел его лица за красной вуалью, он это понял, но другой айилец опередил его:

\- Остынь, приятель. Он не лжет, сам понимаешь, не будь он верен Великому Повелителю, он бы остался там. И ему бы не доверили ее. - он выразительно посмотрел на Селин.

\- Почем ты знаешь, может это он ее так уделал, - не отступал Карандин.

\- Будь проклят создатель, да даже нам с тобой при всем желании было бы не под силу умотать одну из них, не говоря уж об этом недоумке.

Ранд ощутил, как второй айилец начал направлять, и через некоторое время рядом с ним возникла уже знакомая светящаяся полоса, развернувшаяся в проход, ведущий обратно в Четыре Короля. Отсюда погруженная во тьму деревня казалась просто раем на земле.

\- Если я узнаю, что ты нас надул, - Карандин погрозил Ранду кулаком, - ты пожалеешь, что родился на свет.

* * *

 

Стоя на другом краю уступа, Грендаль, скрытая сетью из Единой Силы, наблюдала за двумя мужчинами. Льюс Тэрин, судя по всему, действительно ничего не помнил о своей прошлой жизни, вдобавок теперь он был вполне готов пожертвовать всем ради любви. Впрочем, чувства всегда стояли у него на первом месте.

Грендаль задумалась и не обратила внимания на то, что у этих двоих возникла заминка. Ничего этого не было бы, если бы она не помогла Ишамаэлю. Именно благодаря Принуждению, вовремя наложенному на этого мальчишку, он сейчас оказался здесь, а иначе ему никогда не хватило бы воли убить тех Черных Айя и совершить все остальное. Но теперь, когда он оказался здесь, Принуждение развеялось, ибо такова воля Великого Повелителя. Было бы куда проще обратить этого ал'Тора - имя, которое ныне носил Льюс Тэрин.

Из задумчивости ее вырвал отчаянный крик Ишамаэля. В первый момент она не поняла, что случилось и подумала, что совершенно не кстати дало о себе знать его несомненное помешательство, вызванное злоупотреблением Истинной Силой в течение трех тысяч лет. Впрочем, даже раньше назвать его нормальным можно было лишь с большой натяжкой.

ал'Тор поднял руку и с его ладони ударил луч Погибельного Огня. Грендаль ощутила, как исказилась окружающая реальность, а сам ал'Тор упал на колени и тоже закричал. Сейчас он сгорит, как и любой, кому вздумалось направлять здесь Силу. Сама Грендаль использовала Тер'ангриал, чтобы сделаться невидимой, к тому же она привела его в действие еще снаружи. Свою часть плана она выполнила безупречно и теперь все зависело от Ишамаэля, а тот, как обычно, не справился.

Но вот ал'Тор подполз к Ланфир. Интересно, приказал ли Ишамаэлю Великий Повелитель наказать ее? Грендаль в этом очень сомневалась, ибо, если бы Ланфир действительно предала их, наказание было бы куда более суровым. Но сейчас более важным был другой вопрос: что же делать ей самой? Ал'Тор почему-то не погиб, хотя направлять Силу он теперь едва ли сможет, но случайность ли это или Великий Повелитель хотел, чтобы так было? И что она может сделать, ведь ее саму вполне может разорвать на части или выжечь.

Пока Отрекшаяся раздумывала, возрожденный Льюс Тэрин подхватил Ланфир на руки и устремился в туннель, ведущий наружу. Грендаль хотело было последовать за ними, как вдруг в ее голове громом загремел голос Великого Повелителя:

\- Грендаль! Остановись!

Упав на колени, она поспешно забормотала:

\- Да, Великий Повелитель, я живу, чтобы...

\- Ишамаэль подвел меня, - прозвучало у нее в голове.

\- Я знаю, Великий Повелитель. Позвольте мне привести Льюса...

\- Он не тот! - В голосе Великого Повелителя явственно слышался гнев, а все тело Грендаль пронзила ужасная боль. - Ишамаэль не справился с возложенной на него задачей, он привел не того мальчишку. Я узнал бы душу моего врага.

Грендаль застыла. Смысл слов Великого Повелителя дошел до нее не сразу, а, когда она все поняла, то испугалась уже по-настоящему:

\- Мой повелитель, я не знала, это Иша...

\- Оправдания мне не интересны! - Грендаль вновь скорчилась от боли на самом краю каменного уступа, нависшего над озером из расплавленной магмы. От смерти ее отделяло куда меньшее расстояние, чем когда-либо за очень долгое время. - Я знаю, кто хорошо служил мне, а на ком лежит ответственность за провал. Ты, Грендаль, должна отыскать Возрожденного Дракона. Теперь я поручаю это дело тебе, ибо Ишамаэль с ним не справился, потому я позволил убить его этому ничтожному человеку.

\- Да, Великий Повелитель, я не подведу вас, - горячо заверила Грендаль.

\- Ты хочешь стать Ни'блис, Грендаль?

У Грендаль перехватило дыхание. Ни’блис имел право приказывать другим Избранным, оказываясь лишь ступенью ниже самого Великого Повелителя.

\- Я желаю лишь служить тебе всем, чем сумею. - Ответила она, справившись с обуревавшими ее чувствами.

\- Тогда внимай и повинуйся. Ты должна доставить мне Возрожденного Дракона, сломленного и готового приклонить колени передо мной. Ты можешь сделать для этого все, что сочтешь нужным, но помни, что его разум должен быть чист, когда он предстанет передо мною в этом самом месте.

\- Я не подведу вас, - пообещала Грендаль и, помедлив, спросила: - а как быть с Ланфир и этим ал'Тором?

\- Оставь их в покое. Они могут пригодиться мне, в сущности, сейчас для нас даже лучше, если в мире будет сразу несколько мужчин, называющих себя именем Дракона. Ты должна лишь держать Ланфир подальше от настоящего Дракона, иначе она может все испортить. Меня вполне устраивает, если она выпустит в мир самозванца, а ее таланты могут еще послужить моим целям в будущем. Впрочем, если ты справишься с заданием, я, пожалуй, отдам ее тебе. Но не раньше!

Грендаль вновь рассыпалась в уверениях, что она сделает все, как приказано. , ей не так уж важно было заполучить Ланфир, хотя это было бы и очень приятно, она стала бы достойным венцом ее коллекции. Но по миру всегда, как в эту эпоху, так и в прошедшую, бродило множество пустоголовых красавиц, у которых не было ничего, кроме их красоты, и Ланфир была лишь одной из них, хотя многие и считали по-другому, но все, что она умела - это вовремя уйти. Ну еще она была Сновидицей, чему первое время сама Грендаль очень завидовала, до того, как ей пришла счастливая мысль поймать дюжину Сновидец и заставить служить себе. Вот толку от их болтовни было не больше, чем от пророков - все их предсказания почти всегда были бесполезны, ибо их значение становилось ясным лишь когда они уже сбывались.

Вобщем, устранение Ланфир - мысль хоть и приятная, но от нее нужно побыстрее избавиться. Удовольствие, которое она получила бы от этого - ничто в сравнении с гневом Великого Повелителя, который он обрушит на нее за нарушение своих приказов.

* * *

 

Как именно Ранд дотащился до гостиницы он помнил слабо. Хорошо, что на сей раз никому не пришло в голову на него напасть, иначе им с Селин пришлось бы туго. Селин, похоже, впала в какое-то забытье, во всяком случае, Ранд старался уверить себя, что это не слишком опасно. Он и сам чувствовал себя немногим лучше.

Стараясь действовать как можно бережнее, он уложил возлюбленную на свою кровать. Сам он как-нибудь перебьется, а лучше вовсе не станет спать - вдруг опять заявится какой-нибудь головорез, а то и айильцы в красных повязках. И, если от первого защитит шкаф, который Ранд ценой неимоверных усилий подтащил к двери, то от вторых отделаться будет значительно сложнее, но, если они застанут его спящим, то шансов не будет вообще никаких. Поэтому Ранд просто сел на пол, специально стараясь, чтобы было как можно менее удобно. Все тело болело так, что и подумать страшно, а голова просто разламывалась на части.

И все же сон пришел, вот только облегчения он не принес никакого. За Рандом гонялись целые легионы айильцев в красных повязках, направляемые хохочущим Ба'алзамоном, швыряющим Погибельный огонь в него. Оставалось только удивляться, как это Ранд до сих пор не расстался с жизнью.

Иногда он почти что просыпался, ощущал под собой твердый деревянный пол и думал, что надо проснуться, но это у него никак не выходило. В голове стучало, будто там поселился приличных размеров колокол. Ранд понял, что этот стук - не плод его воображения, а реальность. Еще он почувствовал, что кто-то аккуратно потряс его за плечо.

Ранд наконец открыл глаза и, с удивлением и огромным облегчением увидел Селин, склонившуюся над ним. Стало быть, с ней все нормально.

\- Ранд, Ранд, проснись, - тихонько приговаривала она, треся юношу.

\- Селин, - с трудом произнес Ранд, во рту пересохло, будто он не пил целую неделю, - с тобой все в порядке?

\- Да, мне уже намного лучше.

В дверь снаружи ударили, сопроводив это отменной бранью по адресу безмозглого деревенского пастуха.

\- Где мы? - Спросила Селин. - Кто-то стучит в дверь уже минут пять. Зачем ты ее задвинул?

\- Мы в гостинице, - Ранд оперся руками о пол и с трудом встал на ноги, комната при этом поплыла и закачалась, - в деревне, как же ее... А, четыре Короля. - Он подошел к шкафу, на всякий случай изо всех сил стараясь найти пустоту. Наконец это ему удалось и Сила влилась в него. Вчера он думал, что вообще вряд ли когда сможет направлять, но сегодня с Силой пришло даже некоторое облегчение, ибо теперь слабость и боль остались где-то за границами пустоты.

Когда Ранд справился со шкафом, в комнату ввалился хозяин гостиницы.

\- Что это ты удумал, а? - Спросил он. И тут взгляд его налитых кровью глаз остановился на Селин. - Вчера мы договаривались, что ты будешь один. За свою девку ты должен был заплатить отдельно!

\- Она не девка, - пробормотал Ранд. Он хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали угрожающе, но и сам понял, что ничего не вышло.

\- По мне, так хоть сама Моргейс Траканд, а заплатить ты должен, деревенщина. Конечно, если есть чем.

Ранду не хотелось сейчас связываться с этим малым. Вообще-то, он скорее всего был в доле с теми двумя, которых он прикончил вчера ночью, и теперь удивляется, куда делись его дружки. Вот только Ранд никак не мог вспомнить, где у него лежат деньги. Если бы в голове не шумело так сильно, было бы попроще, но с тем же успехом можно было просто пожелать оказаться где-нибудь за сотню лиг от этого оставленного Светом заведения. И почему он не может создать такую же дыру в воздухе, как айильцы Ба'алзамона? Ну, зато он вполне мог бы убить этого подонка, вот только теперь его тошнило от самой мысли об убийствах.

Размышления Ранда прервались каким-то новым ощущением. Ему показалось, словно кожу обдало морозцем. Подобное ощущение возникало всегда, когда рядом направляла женщина, потому Ранд оглянулся на Селин, но, конечно же, узнать, что именно она делает он не мог.

\- Он уже заплатил тебе за нас обоих, - сказала она, обращаясь к хозяину.

\- Да, конечно, заплатил, - немедленно согласился тот.

Оглянувшись, Ранд увидел, что лицо мужчины из разъяренного вдруг сделалось чрезвычайно угодливым и даже почти что добрым.

\- Тогда пойди и займись своими делами, - не повышая голоса и не меняя интонацию, сказала Селин.

\- Да-да, у меня много дел, - хозяин гостиницы начал пятиться, по пути кланяясь.

\- И перестань грабить честных людей, - сказал Ранд.

\- И перестань грабить честных людей, - повторила Селин.

\- Конечно, больше никаких грабежей.

\- Что с тобой, Ранд, ты еле на ногах стоишь, - Селин приблизилась к нему и заглянула в глаза. Ранду хотелось бы, чтобы это продолжалось вечно, больше ему ничего не было нужно.

\- Главное, что я спас тебя, - произнес он, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. - Со мной все хорошо.

Селин такой ответ, похоже, не слишком удовлетворил. Она взяла Ранда за руку и усадила его на кровать, куда он уложил ее вчера ночью.

\- Расскажи мне, что вчера произошло, - попросила она, - а то я сама едва ли что-то помню.

\- Сначала он явился в мой сон и сказал, что, если я не поклянусь ему в верности, то он убьет тебя или еще того хуже, потом он прислал за мной этих в красных повязках и они провели меня куда-то, похоже, что это все было в Шайол Гул, если не в еще более страшном месте. Когда я пришел, он был там, ну и ты. Я спросил, освободит ли он тебя, когда я сделаю все, но он завел разговор о том, что ты все равно будешь ему служить. Я подумал, что он задумал меня надуть и убил его.

Ранд слышал свои слова со стороны и ему было совершенно понятно, что рассказ звучит абсолютно бессвязно, что он лишен подробностей, которые могли быть интересны Селин. Ему очень хотелось рассказать ей абсолютно все, включая и то, что случилось до его путешествия к Шайол Гул, но он не чувствовал в себе сил сделать это.

\- Ты убил Его? - С тревогой переспросила Селин. - Ты направлял прямо там, в Бездне?

Значит, то место действительно было Бездной Рока, как Ранд и подумал.

\- Ну да, по-моему, это была не самая лучшая идея, - признал он, - я подумал, что мне сейчас настанет конец, а потом он умер. Я убил самого Темного, Селин, ты понимаешь, что это значит?

\- Это был всего лишь человек, - покачала головой Селин, - когда-то он был известен под именем Ишамаэль, но потом и сам забыл его, судя по всему, вообразив себя самим Великим Повелителем Тьмы.

"Всего лишь"? Вряд ли Ранд мог бы сказать такое об одном из Отрекшихся, впрочем, наверное, в сравнении с самим Темным, он действительно был ничтожен.

\- Просто чудо, что ты вообще остался жив, - продолжала Селин. Она приложила руку ко лбу Ранда и вдруг по всему его телу прокатилась волна холода. Когда, спустя несколько мгновений, она отняла руку, боль в голове и во всем теле будто бы отступила, но совсем не ушла. - Извини, но это все, что сейчас можно сделать. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

\- Спасибо. - выдавил из себя Ранд. Собравшись с силами, он продолжил: - Селин, ты знаешь, Ба'алзамон говорил странные вещи, в том числе и о тебе.

\- Какие вещи? - Нахмурилась Селин.

\- Я точно не помню, - Ранда удивила ее реакция, казалось, ее не на шутку разозлили или встревожили его слова, хоть она и пыталась это скрыть, - ну, например, что тебя на самом деле зовут вовсе не Селин, но вот как - он не сказал. Больше ничего такого, ну, он говорил так, будто давно тебя знает.

Ранд был уже не рад, что завел этот разговор. Будто была какая-то необходимость лишний раз вспоминать о Ба'алзамоне, особенно для Селин, которая несколько недель провела у него в плену. Темный он там или "всего лишь" Отрекшийся, а даже думать о том, что ей пришлось вынести за эти недели было невыносимо. Но, услышав его слова, она заметно расслабилась.

\- Забудь о нем, - посоветовала Селин, - он - дурак, к тому же теперь еще и мертвый. Сейчас тебе нужно отдыхать и набираться сил.

\- Я не могу здесь оставаться, - признался Ранд, - эта комната похожа на тюрьму. Давай уйдем отсюда куда-нибудь.

Это была чистая правда. Грязная, тесная комната насквозь пропахла чем-то кислым, а потолок выглядел в точности так, как Ранд представлял себе крышку собственного гроба.

\- У меня есть идея получше, - Селин обворожительно улыбнулась и Ранд подумал, что с ней, пожалуй, даже это место можно счесть прекрасным.

Под потолком вспыхнула полоска голубоватого света, похожая на ту, что создавали айильцы Ба'алзамона, только развернулась она не вниз, а в сторону, открыв взору Ранда кусок голубого неба. В комнату сразу же ворвался порыв свежего ветра, похожий на тот, что дул с Гор Тумана, только намного теплее.


	4. Глава III. Победа.

Сидя на стене, по другую сторону которой начиналась территория королевского дворца, Ранд глядел на бесконечную толпу, собравшуюся посмотреть на лжедракона. Он и сам вполне мог бы оказаться на его месте, хотя шансы его были невелики- скорее всего, он был бы просто изловлен и укрощен в беззвестности, а остаток жизни прожил бы в Белой Башне, где, впрочем, вряд ли успел бы кому-нибудь основательно надоесть, ибо укрощенный мужчина редко жил больше пары лет. Логайн, по крайней мере, кое-чего добился, раз здесь собралось столько злопыхателей. Хотя людям вообще все равно, чьему горю радоваться, лишь бы был кто-то, кому еще хуже. Но сегодня Логайн, если будет на то воля Света, освободится.

Ранд чуть не засмеялся при последней мысли. Как может он вообще говорить о Свете? Он, убивавший людей, в том числе и невинных, грабивший, угрожавший им Силой. Этого уже хватило бы на пару друзей тьмы, но и этого его судьбе оказалось мало. Он умудрился полюбить одну из Отрекшихся, а теперь участвует в этом гнусном деле.

Нет, дело-то совсем даже не гнусное - освободить человека, обреченного на смерть и мучения, а почти все, кого он убил, были друзьями Темного, кроме Лана, но тот, когда становился Стражем, должен бы знать, какой конец может его ожидать. А что до Ланфир, так не он нашел ее, а совсем наоборот. Ему бы никогда и в голову не пришло искать ее общества, не говоря уж о чем-то большем, но ведь он не знал. Она обманула его, вернее сказать, ввела в заблуждение, но стоило ли ожидать чего-нибудь другого от Отрекшейся? А, когда она ему все рассказала, было уже слишком поздно.

Свергнуть королеву - тоже не так уж плохо. Ланфир сказала, что она притесняет народ, как и почти любой другой правитель, но, главное, она зачем-то была ей нужна. Не для того, чтобы убить, а, как он понял, чтобы править от ее имени. Ранд должен бы попробовать ее остановить, но он никак не мог найти в себе сочувствие к королеве родной страны. Видимо, все его сочувствие закончилось, когда Ишамаэль спустил троллоков на Эмондов Луг, или когда он же похитил Ланфир и заставил Ранда думать, что ее убили Айз Седай. Теперь он не мечтал уничтожить Белую Башню, но и особенной любви к этим женщинам не испытывал. Среди них было немало друзей Темного, они-то и рассказали Ланфир, что Красной Айя давно известно об исчезновении порчи, но они продолжают ловить и безжалостно укрощать всех, кого только можно.

Наконец, появились и Айз Седай со своими Стражами, следовавшие за телегой, в которой стояла клетка Логайна. Сам лжедракон вовсе не выглядел человеком, пойманным в ловушку и, хотя с такого расстояния невозможно было разобрать выражение его лица, все в позе рослого мужчины говорило о готовности к сопротивлению. Во многом, на это они и расчитывали, ведь кроме них с Ланфир направлять мог только он. Большую часть Айз Седай и Стражей Ранд выведет из строя, какой-то толк будет и от белоплащников, которых в городе было больше, чем Ранд видел людей до того, как попал в Кэймлин, но вряд ли они смогут что-то противопоставить такой куче солдат. Эти гнусные люди не могли быть хорошими бойцами, все, на что их хватало - издеваться над теми, кто не может дать отпор. Они никогда бы не отважились напасть на королевский дворец, в чем, правда, были бы правы, но Ланфир заставила их с помощью Принуждения. При этом она постоянно жаловалась, что подобное ей отвратительно и делает ее похожей на Могидин. Ранд знать не желал, почему она так не хочет быть на нее похожа, он больше всего на свете мечтал не иметь дел с другими Отрекшимися, но в глубине души понимал, что этому не бывать.

Сила давно уже переполняла Ранда, ожидая своего часа. Жаль, что он не может делать с ее помощью ничего стоящего, только поджигать и крушить все почем зря, но как раз сейчас от него нужно именно это, правда, крушил и поджигал он, по словам все той же Ланфир, не слишком умело. Она говорила, что скоро найдет человека, который научит Ранда обращаться с Силой и именно из-за этого он понимал, что не сможет избежать знакомства с другими Отрекшимися, ведь кто, если не один из них, может его обучить? Ну или какой-нибудь друг Темного, который, подобно Тому, не попался Красным, впрочем, это вряд ли.

Повинуясь воле Ранда, с безоблачного неба ударили молнии. Сразу же за этим, смешавшись с грохотом, раздались панические крики, а Логайна и Айз Седай скрыл дым, но все же юноша успел заметить, что смог попасть в нескольких. Теперь все зависело от самого Логайна, от Белоплащников и от везения. Ранд же нанес еще несколько ударов по рядам солдат, тем, что еще не смешались, а потом и по лучникам на стенах. Больше он здесь сделать ничего не мог, зато внутри дворца его ждало важное дело - королева, которую необходимо поймать. И Элайда - Красная Айз Седай, советница Моргейс, которая, как он знал, находится подле королевы, а не в охране лжедракона.

Ранд создал из воздуха что-то вроде лестницы. Он сам смог овладеть этим трюком, используя свою интуицию и то, что узнал от Тома. По этой лестнице он спустился вниз, туда, где раскинулся великолепный сад, поддерживаемый Единой Силой. Сейчас был самый разгар мая, но в других местах деревья едва начали одеваться в зеленый цвет, да и то началось лишь после смерти Ишамаэля, но этот сад стоял в цвету. Элайда, позаботилась об этом, должно быть, ей нравились цветы, а может они нравились королеве и она решила так ей услужить. В любом случае, сейчас ему надо поспешить во дворец.

Вдруг юноша услышал какое-то царапанье позади себя. Обернувшись, он увидел, как с дерева спустился какой-то парень, по виду его ровесник. Одет он был в красно-белый плащ с парчовой вышивкой, выглядевший, на взгляд Ранда, слишком нарядно. Вообще, для мужчины этот тип был слишком холеным, однако в руке он сжимал кинжал и, судя по его решительной физиономии, горел желанием пустить его в ход.

\- Лучше поберегись, приятель, - посоветовал Ранд. Он мог бы просто убить его, вот только ему совсем не хотелось этого делать.

\- Умри, изменник! - Выкрикнул юнец. Ранд поднял руки и с них ударили ослепительные молнии. Они отшвырнули незадачливого воина метров на двадцать. Вряд ли он был жив, когда его тело, объятое пламенем, рухнуло на землю.

Ранд повернулся и хотел уже наконец пуститься бежать к королевскому дворцу, пока еще не стало слишком поздно и королева с Элайдой не скрылись где-нибудь в подвале или вовсе не сбежали, как вдруг он услышал или, скорее, ощутил что-то позади себя. Инстинктивно Ранд пригнулся и как раз вовремя, ибо прямо над его головой просвистел огненный шар размером с небольшую дыню. Ранд не удержался на ногах и рухнул на землю, а снаряд, созданный Единой Силой, взорвался где-то впереди.

Ранд вскочил на ноги и огляделся. Неподалеку от все того же дерева стояла высокая рыжеволосая девушка, одетая в подбитый мехом небесно-голубой плащ. Голову незнакомки венчала изящная диадема, не оставлявшая никаких сомнений, что она была из благородных. Ранд было подумал, что это сама королева, но мысль была дурацкая, ибо королеве было больше тридцати лет, а эта девушка была лет на пять младше его самого. Еще девочка, которой в Эмондовом Лугу и косу-то заплетать не разрешили бы, вот только в свои юные годы она уже ухитрилась научиться направлять Силу, да еще и додумалась пустить ее в ход.

Девушка, между тем, напряженно уставилась на Ранда, вытянув руки в его сторону. Ему пришло в голову испепелить ее, как до того он поступил с ее другом, с которым они сидели на одном дереве. Должно быть, то был ее возлюбленный и теперь она воспылала праведным гневом и жаждет мести. Но, вместо того, чтобы призвать новые молнии, Ранд поднял девицу потоками воздуха и швырнул ее об стену, на которой недавно сидел и наблюдал за Логайном и Айз Седай. Пожалуй, стоило ее убить, но Ранд не мог, даже несмотря на то, что она сама пыталась сделать то же самое. Едва ли она вообще понимала, что делает, скорее просто испугалась, да и немудрено.

По пути во дворец навстречу Ранду попалась группа гвардейцев в красной форме дворцовой стражи. С ними он не стал церемониться. Между тем снаружи, похоже, что-то происходило, во всяком случае грохот был слышен даже отсюда. Хоть бы Логайну удалось ускользнуть от Айз Седай и не попасть под стрелу или еще как-нибудь не погибнуть. Ранд даже надеялся, что, когда все закончится, он сможет найти лжедракона и тот, узнав, кто именно помог ему отделаться от Айз Седай, поделится какими-нибудь знаниями о Единой Силе. Должен же он знать больше.

Среди дворцовых слуг царила настоящая паника. Людей здесь хватило бы на маленький город, к тому же все они бежали, сами не зная, куда, в добавок на бегу зарожая других своим страхом. К счастью, благодаря Ланфир, он хотя бы примерно представлял, куда идти, вот только в том сне, в котором она показала ему это место, не было никаких людей, да и запомнить все переплетения коридоров он бы не смог и за целый месяц, не говоря уж об одном разе. И почему сама Ланфир не могла позаботиться о королеве или вообще прийти сюда вместе с ним. У нее, видите ли, есть какое-то важное дело.

После долгих блужданий Ранд догадался поймать в одном из коридоров какого-то парня, одетого в ливрею дворцового слуги. Он-то и привел его к тронному залу, где, как надеялся молодой воин, должна была прибывать королева. Если ее здесь нет, то он никогда не сможет ее отыскать, если ему только не повезет также, как тогда, в Шайол Гул. Ранд прогнал своего проводника, чтобы спасти жизнь хотя бы одному человеку. Он убил гвардейцев в парке и того красивого парня, но его подружка, хотелось надеяться, просто ударилась и скоро снова будет лазать по деревьям, правда, уже без своего приятеля.

Перед дверью в зал стояли в четыре ряда королевские гвардейцы, двое передних, завидя Ранда, скрестили пики.

\- Кто ты такой? - Подозрительно спросил один из них.

\- Тот, кто убил тебя, - Ранд выбросил руку и с нее сорвался Погибельный Огонь.

Ранд отворил массивные дубовые двери. Они открылись удивительно легко, без малейшего звука, и он вошел, стараясь найти в себе побольше решимости и отчаянно цепляясь за саидин, стараясь удержать как можно больше Силы.

В зале было полно народу, большинство составляли все те же гвардейцы, вооруженные мечами. На их лицах застыло напряженное выражение и, как вдруг подумалось Ранду, готовность отдать жизнь за свою королеву. Королева, кстати, тоже была тут, восседала на троне. Лицо у нее было непроницаемое, но все же даже за этой маской ощущалась тревога. Ранду подумалось, что девчонка из сада на нее похожа, особенно похожими были золотисто-рыжие волосы. Пожалуй, она была ее дочерью.

\- Гну... - Голос Ранда осекся, когда королева глянула на него. А тут еще и Элайда, которая до того вообще сидела, склонившись над вязанием, будто совсем рядом не шла битва с вырвавшимся на свободу способным направлять мужчиной, тоже воззрилась на него. Интересно, касается ли она источника в эту самую секунду? Ранд создал вокруг нее щит, подобный тому, который применил однажды против Морейн. Похоже, Айз Седай ничего не заметила и Ранд, сглотнув, снова начал, заставив себя смотреть в глаза королевы - неслыханная дерзость, должно быть: - Гнусная притеснительница народа! В Андоре началась революция! - Заявил Ранд. Он произнес эти слова скороговоркой, но все же достаточно громко, чтобы все присутствующие их расслышали.

Многие гвардейцы извлекли мечи и, хотя до ближайшего было метров пять, что вполне сходило за безопасное расстояние, Ранду вдруг показалось, что они к нему слишком близко.

\- Вот как? - Холодно сказала королева. - Кто же ты такой? Один из последователей лжедракона Логайна?

Ранд вытянул руку к гвардейцам. Пока они не особенно испугались, ведь, хотя у него на поясе и висел меч, он не делал попыток им воспользоваться, да и к тому же на стороне солдат было численное превосходство.

Погибельный огонь не производил никакого шума, но его воздействие на узор явственно ощущалось , как какое-то искажение окружающей реальности.

\- Я не сторонник Логайна, - сказал Ранд, поводя рукой из стороны в сторону, - во всяком случае, не его последователь точно. Как по мне, он не особенно лучше тебя, но все же он мой брат или вроде того, так что я решил немного ему помочь.

Королева, к ее чести, не выказала особенного ужаса, хотя ее лицо заметно побледнело, но она даже не сделала попытки подняться со своего трона. Она бросила взгляд на свою советницу, которая, в отличие от нее, выглядела заметно испуганной, особенно для Айз Седай.

\- Твоя Элайда не поможет тебе, - сообщил Ранд, - не сегодня. - Он сплел потоки Силы и поднял Айз Седай метра на два над полом. Одетая в зеленое платье женщина начала неторопливо вращаться. - Значит, Красная. - Протянул Ранд, глядя на нее снизу, словно на какое-нибудь редкое явление, которое, впрочем, не слишком занимало его. Так, просто из любопытства, чтобы убить время.

\- Лучше отпусти меня! Скоро тебя поймают, как и твоего Логайна. Не стоит еще больше все усложнять...

\- Знаешь ты Галину Касбан? - Прервал ее Ранд. - А Тсутаму? Правда ли она так красива, как о ней говорят? Один мой друг, которого она изловила и хотела укротить лет сто назад, похоже, влюблен в нее до безумия. - Ранд для вида подождал ответа, наблюдая за успокаивающе однообразным вращением Элайды. - Укротить... Ты-то теперь вряд ли кого укротишь, Элайда, а вот тебя саму вполне могут, как же это называется... Усмирить, вот. А то и вовсе убить.

Ранд был бы рад продолжить монолог, но тут дверь позади него с грохотом распахнулась и в зал ввалилась целая дюжина Белоплащников во главе с самим лордом Борнхальдом.

\- Так-так, - быстрым взглядом оценив обстановку, проговорил командир Чад Света, подходя к Ранду, - вижу, наш друг темного опять изловил ведьму. Отлично, а то мы уж думали, что вы с тем парнем их всех поубивали. Спусти-ка ее сюда, мы забираем ее.

\- Я не друг темного, - ровным голосом сообщил Ранд, - к тому же у нас был договор. Айз Седай - это мое дело. Я уже передал вам одну, и что из этого вышло? Теперь она по-прежнему гуляет по миру, да еще и собирает силы, чтобы отомстить.

Несколько белоплащников, обойдя Ранда с фланга, сделали попытку двинуться к королеве, но наткнулись на невидимую стену, созданную Рандом.

\- Она тоже, - сказал Ранд, - она носит на пальце кольцо и может направлять. Совсем чуть-чуть, правда, но все равно.

\- Какой еще договор? Дети Света не заключают договоров с приспешниками тьмы! Немедленно опусти ее вниз!

\- Такой глупости я не ожидала даже от вас! - Подала голос Элайда. - Вы что, не понимаете, что он скоро сойдет с ума и всех вас убьет. Порча Темного, возможно, уже разрушила его разум.

Борнхальд с некоторой опаской глянул на Ранда, очевидно, ища в его облике какие-нибудь признаки безумия, а то и самой порчи.

\- Нет больше никакой порчи, - поведал Ранд, - она была, но теперь ее нет. Не слушайте эту ведьму, она сама не знает, о чем говорит.

Свет, и куда подевалась Ланфир? Она сказала, что заберет его заодно с королевой и Элайдой через эти свои Врата, но вот как долго придется ее ждать? Лучше бы ей поторопиться, иначе сюда вполне может заявиться кто-нибудь еще, например, уцелевшие Айз Седай или королевская гвардия. Со вторыми он уж точно справится, но вот Айз Седай. Впрочем, он уже несколько раз имел с ними дело, к тому же они не будут ожидать найти здесь еще одного способного направлять мужчину. Здесь им вообще делать нечего, даже реши они отступить под защиту стен дворца.

\- А сам-то ты не ведьма? - Вдруг спросил неизменный спутник Борнхальда по имени Джэбб Хоукинс - узколицый малый, который все время выступал еще при самой первой их встрече.

\- Я? - Удивленно переспросил Ранд.

\- Да, ты, - подтвердил Джэбб, - ты ведь тоже можешь наводить чары, как и они. Я не понимаю, в чем разница, как по мне, все, кто может колдовать, - друзья Темного.

\- Даже если и так, то ведьма - это все-таки женщина, так что быть ведьмой я определенно не могу. - Резонно заметил Ранд.  
(* ну да, привет Зедду из "Меча Истины". *)

\- Все равно, ты - ведьма! - не уступал Хоукинс. - Ребята, давайте покажем ему! - Джэбб потянулся к мечу, но, раньше чем его ладонь легла на рукоять оружия, огненный шар, созданный Рандом, прожег в его груди дыру размером с кулак.

\- Взять его! - взревел Борнхальд, выхватывая меч.

\- Взять его! - Передразнил Ранд, швыряя молнию под ноги Белоплащника. - Надо было прислушаться к советам мудрой женщины, лорд Борнхальд, - сказал он пару минут спустя, когда со всеми Чадами Света было покончено, - наш договор, кстати, больше не действует.

* * *

 

Сознание возвращалось к Илэйн с трудом, словно бы она пыталась вынырнуть из-под воды, но постоянно плыла не в ту сторону. Но, наконец, она смогла прийти в себя и сесть. Голова кружилась и невыносимо болела, а, ощупав затылок, принцесса ощутила под пальцами кровь.

Внезапно она вспомнила, как оказалась здесь. Сначала они с Гавином взобрались на дерево, чтобы посмотреть, как Логайна проведут перед народом, а потом на стене появился этот мужчина, по словам Гавина, похожий на айильца. Сама Илэйн живого айильца раньше не видела, впрочем, как и ее брат, но, вспомнив то немногое, что сама о них знала, она не могла не согласиться с этим. А потом начался этот ад, сначала Илэйн решила, что Логайну как-то удалось вырваться на свободу, но потом этот айилец или кем он там был, явно применил Силу, чтобы спуститься со стены. И он убил Гавина!

Илэйн закрыла лицо руками и заплакала. Гавин всегда был таким жизнерадостным, таким добрым. Она не могла себе представить, как можно было убить такого человека, при чем сделать это так вот запросто, походя.

\- Перестань плакать! Слышишь, перестань! Мы должны сбежать отсюда как можно быстрее. Кто-то из них устроил все это, я уверена. Ланфир наблюдала за нашими снами позопрошлой ночью, я говорила тебе.

\- Почему ты не подсказала, как остановить его? - Сквозь слезы прошептала Илэйн, обращаясь к голосу в собственной голове. Говорить вслух для этого было вовсе не обязательно.

\- Ты бы все равно не смогла. - Ответила женщина в ее голове, ее голос, казалось, выражал печаль и сочувствие. Голос, который она вообразила сама, потому что сошла с ума, так что немудрено, что он ей сочувствовал. - Мужчины обычно сильнее женщин, даже тех, кто учился направлять много лет. Нам и так повезло, что он почему-то нас не убил, должно быть, просто пожалел тебя.

\- Мне надо было послушаться тебя, Илиена, когда ты советовала мне самой начать учиться направлять! - Илэйн всхлипнула и закашлялась. - Это все Элайда, она...

\- Ты ни в чем не виновата. Но нам нужно бежать, Илэйн, это очень важно. Мы должны отыскать Льюса Тэрина, пока они этого не сделали. Свет, пока она не сделала этого. Если Ланфир найдет его раньше нас, то весь мир навечно останется под властью Темного, а Льюс Тэрин станет его рабом.

Илэйн дела не было до Льюса Тэрина, говоря честно, она уже почти ненавидела этого человека и желала, чтобы он сгорел, если, как говорила Илиена, он действительно живет где-то, не зная, кто он. Конечно, быть этого не могло, ведь Илиена совершенно точно не была реальной, но, если это и так, Илэйн не станет разыскивать его. Он ведь сумашедший, еще хуже нее, способный направлять Силу мужчина, однажды уже убивший всех, кого любил, включая эту самую Илиену.

\- Тогда он не понимал, что делает, - отвечая на ее мысли, сказала Илиена, - я пыталась его остановить... - Обычно такие разговоры заканчивались потоком бессвязных стенаний и рыданий, но сейчас воображаемая женщина, похоже, сделала над собой усилие и замолчала.

\- А как же матушка? - Илэйн вскочила и чуть снова не упала от навалившейся дурноты. - Этот мужчина, это чудовище! Он пошел во дворец. Я должна спасти ее!

\- Ты ее не спасешь, - печально сказал голос в голове Илэйн, - я не думаю, что сейчас ее жизни грозит опасность. Кто-то из Отрекшихся устроил это нападение, возможно, Демандред или Саммаэль. Или Семираг, или даже Ланфир. Но, в любом случае, он захочет править государством от имени твоей матери.

\- И ты предлагаешь мне оставить ее на милость одному из Отрекшихся? И всех людей Андора заодно? Мой долг - заботиться о них, отдать за них жизнь, если придется. Мой брат пожертвовал собой, чтобы остановить этого друга Темного. - Илэйн охватила злость на эту женщину в ее голове, а еще пуще - на себя саму. Пока она здесь говорит с голосом, который придумала сама, ее мать в смертельной опасности.

\- И как это поможет им всем? - Спросила Илиена. - Разве твой брат смог остановить его? Разве ты сможешь? Для этого нужно несколько женщин, возможно, что и все тринадцать, если он вошел в полную силу и знает, что делает. Пока ты жива, ты еще можешь надеяться помочь тем, кого любишь, но, если ты позволишь убить себя, никакой надежды не станет вовсе. Никакой надежды не только для них, но и для всех живущих.

\- Плевать я хотела на всех живущих! - Про себя сказала Илэйн, стараясь представить, что ее голос звучит зло и ядовито. - Пусть они сгорят, если угодно. А в особенности твой Убийца Родичей. Пусть тень поглотит его душу! Тебя не существует, понятно?

Илиена всегда обижалась, когда Илэйн говорила подобные вещи. В самом начале она думала, что это Илэйн не существует, а является лишь плодом ее безумия. Тогда Илиена считала, что она умерла и попала в Бездну Рока, но со временем им в какой-то мере удалось найти общий язык.

Неизвестно, ответила бы Илиена что-нибудь, скорее всего, продолжила бы свои уговоры, но, к счастью, Илэйн могла, до некоторой степени, игнорировать ее причитания и делать то, чего хочется ей, а не мертвой женщине из прошлой эпохи. Но тут в нескольких шагах от нее воздух прорезала полоса голубого света. Илэйн ощутила, что явление это вызвано Силой, но ничего больше понять она не успела. Раньше Илиена пыталась научить ее чему-нибудь, но вот Элайда постоянно твердила, что Илэйн нельзя направлять, пока она не окажется в Белой Башне, иначе она рискует навечно потерять связь с Источником, если сделает что-то не так. Потому королевская советница на все ее вопросы, касающиеся Силы, не давала никаких ответов, а Илэйн не слишком хотела досаждать Айз Седай, как и любой другой нормальный человек на ее месте. И все же, несмотря на ее предостережения, Илэйн успела кое-чему научиться у Илиены. Вот только этого явно было недостаточно.

Полоса развернулась в нечто, напоминающее размерами и формой дверь высотой футов шесть. Из двери вышла невысокая женщина, одетая в шелковое платье бронзового цвета. Создала эту дверь явно она, вот только лицо у нее не было таким, как у Элайды и других Айз Седай, оно не казалось лишенным возраста. Илэйн думала, что все женщины, которые могут направлять, со временем начинают выглядеть так, но, как оказалось, в этом правиле были свои исключения.

\- Это она! - С ужасом прошептала Илиена. - Это она, Илэйн. Слушай меня внимательно, иначе мы пропали. Это Могидин, одна из Отрекшихся.

\- Так-так, - произнесла женщина, улыбнувшись весьма гадкой улыбкой, - значит, Ланфир решила заполучить королеву. Что ж, тогда я заберу себе принцессу.

\- Она легко может полностью уничтожить твое сознание с помощью Принуждения, так что ты только и сможешь, что мечтать получше ей услужить, - продолжала Илиена, - постарайся не злить ее, Илэйн. Сделай все, что она скажет.

\- Я всегда говорила своим клиентам, что нужно делать ставку на будущее, - продолжала между тем Могидин, разглядывая Илэйн, - и те, кто меня слушал, никогда не жаловались.

Илэйн ощутила, как женщина начала направлять. Что же ей делать? Если Илиена все-таки действительно существует, можно ли доверять ей? Может ли оказаться правдой то, что она говорит насчет этой непонятной особы? До сих пор почти все, что говорила Илиена, было либо невозможно проверить, либо Илэйн могла и сама где-то об этом узнать, а потом вообразить, что это ей рассказала давно умершая Айз Седай. Она прочитала почти все книги из дворцовой библиотеки, где хотя бы вскользь упоминалось безумие и, судя по всему, такое действительно могло случиться.

А потом Илэйн вдруг забыла, почему она не хотела идти с этой прекрасной женщиной. Какой же глупой она была, и что взбрело ей в голову? Она хотела куда-то бежать, кого-то там спасать. Вот дура! Что может быть важнее, чем пойти с ней, чем услужить ей?

* * *

 

Удобно расположившись в высоком мягком кресле с резной спинкой, украшенной изображениями птичьих голов, Равин неторопливо потягивал вино из золотого кубка тонкой работы. Лебедь был символом кайриэнского благородного дома, которому раньше принадлежал этот замок, пока Равин не забрал его себе. Замок этот был довольно неплох, во всяком случае, по меркам этой эпохи, но все же он не шел ни в какое сравнение с королевским дворцом Кайриэна, да и большинства других государств. Здесь было все необходимое для жизни, даже для довольно веселой жизни, но достаточно ли этого для одного из Избранных? Задумчиво болтая вино в кубке, Равин думал, что определенно нет. Он уже дал указания кое-кому из друзей Темного, как теперь звались сторонники тьмы, вот только ему довольно быстро стало понятно, что захватить власть в Кайриэне будет не так просто, как казалось поначалу. Вот если бы здесь был один правитель, тогда да, можно было бы без труда подчинить его своей воле или вообще самому сделаться королем, но в этой стране королевская власть не была также сильна, как в других, а последнего короля так и вовсе убили, после чего началась полнейшая неразбериха, в которой каждый пытался дорваться до власти и шансы у них у всех были приблизительно равны. Со временем Равин, разумеется, сможет сделаться единовластным правителем этой земли, вот только случится это не так скоро, как бы ему хотелось, а до того момента придется довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Какое-то смутное ощущение отвлекло Равина от размышлений о собственной незавидной доле. Он поднял глаза от кубка с вином как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как прямо в центре комнаты возникли Переходные Врата. стены помещения за ними были отделаны почти нестерпимой белезны шелком, так что, даже если бы он не увидел женщину, вступившую в его покои, угадать, кому оно принадлежит было бы просто.

\- Что это еще за шутки, Ланфир? - Требовательно спросил он, не найдя нужным как-то поприветствовать незванную гостью.

Ланфир пришла не одна. Перед ней, на расстоянии пары дюймов от пола, плыла высокая рыжеволосая женщина. Равин отметил, что она была довольно привлекательна, хотя и не первой молодости, и одета, как благородная дама. Но в сравнении с Ланфир она, конечно, казалась совершенно заурядной, хотя без нее она пользовалась бы успехом даже в самом высоком обществе как в эту, так и в прошлую эпоху.

\- Я вижу, ты сильно изменил свои взгляды, Равин, - оглядевшись, промолвила Ланфир, - я почти готова поверить, что ты решил сделаться отшельником и отказаться от мирских радостей.

Равин едва сдержал ругательство. И как этой несносной бабе сразу же удалось наступить на самую больную мозоль? Он коснулся саидин, наполняя себя Силой, но более ничего не предпринял. Визит Ланфир не напоминал нападение, да она никогда и не осмелилась бы открыто атаковать его или кого-то другого из мужчин-Избранных.

\- Чего тебе надо? - Угрюмо спросил он, в упор глядя на Ланфир. - Ты могла бы прислать кого-нибудь из своих слуг, чтобы договориться о встрече. Конечно, если тебе есть кого послать.

\- О, ну, я сама хотела посмотреть, как ты здесь устроился, - она, не спрашивая разрешения, подтащила другое кресло с помощью Силы и уселась в него, словно бы находилась у себя дома. Женщина, которую она привела, оставалась все в том же положении. Она, похоже, не была под Принуждением и поглядывала на них довольно свирепо. Равину было интересно, кто она и зачем Ланфир ее притащила, но спрашивать он не торопился. Она наверняка скоро сама все расскажет.

\- Никогда не поверю, что ты вдруг вспомнила о вежливости. Тебе что-то нужно, иначе ты бы сюда не заявилась. У меня нет настроения играть в твои глупые игры, так что говори или убирайся.

\- И ты еще говоришь о вежливости... Ладно, ты прав, мне нужна твоя помощь.

\- Моя помощь, - протянул Равин, - помнится, в прошлый раз, когда я согласился иметь с тобой дело, мне чудом удалось не угодить под Разящий Огонь, а вот армии, которую я привел с собой из Джаланды, повезло не так сильно.

\- На этот раз все будет по-другому, - пообещала Ланфир, - это совершенный пустяк, к тому же...

\- Конечно по-другому, - согласился Равин, - потому что на сей раз я тебе помогать не буду, так и знай!

\- Я прошу помочь мне не за просто так. У меня есть кое-что, что тебе очень понравится.

\- И что же? - Спросил Равин безучастно. - Я не даю своего согласия, но, раз уж ты заговорила об этом, то что ты мне предложишь взамен?

\- Вот эту женщину, - Ланфир махнула в сторону своей спутницы. Та была связана потоками Силы, правда, Равин не мог их видеть, но ему это и не требовалось. Он встал и два раза обошел вокруг женщины, затем весьма грубо облапал ее, на что получил такой взгляд, что почти испугался, потом подергал за волосы и вернулся на свое место.

\- Ничего, - сказал Равин. Он сделал хороший глоток из своего кубка.

\- Ну вот видишь, - Ланфир, похоже, немало обрадовалась тому, что ее подарок пришелся Равину по душе.

\- Ничего особенного! - Сказал он. - Ты могла бы найти кого-нибудь покрасивее, помоложе, если уж на то пошло. Я не такой дурак, чтобы ввязаться в одну из твоих авантюр ради симпатичной бабы, но, если ты имела глупость так обо мне подумать, то надо было дать себе труд найти кого-нибудь.

\- А ты знаешь, кто она? - В голосе Ланфир послышалось раздражение. Она пыталась его скрыть, но, как всегда, выходило у нее весьма скверно.

\- Проклятье, да плевать я хотел на то, кто она. Если хочешь, можешь оставить ее в качестве подарка, но я ради нее и с места не сойду. Коли есть охота, попробуй соблазнить ею Балтамеля, если найдешь его.

\- Это королева Андора, - сообщила Ланфир, - про Андор-то ты хотя бы слышал?

\- Слышал, вот только какой мне толк от королевы? В постели все женщины одинаковые, что королевы, что служанки. Ну не совсем все, но особой разницы нет.

Вот, значит, как. Она предлагает ему целую страну в обмен на его помощь. Видимо, ей действительно что-то понадобилось, но вот что? Ее саму интересовала только одна вещь, вернее, один человек, но он давно умер, сразу же после того, как заточил их в Шайол Гул в узилище Великого Повелителя.

\- К королеве обычно прилагается ее страна. - сказала Ланфир таким тоном, словно говорила с идиотом. - Я подумала, что ты, возможно, хочешь сменить место жительства.

\- На что мне Андор? - Презрительно спросил Равин. - Я слышал, что это весьма паршивое местечко. - На самом деле, Андор был отличной страной, вот только Ланфир говорить об этом не стоит. - Скоро я буду править всем Кайриэном, а потом, как знать, может и Андором. Я слышал, правящий дом Андора как-то связан с местными королями.

\- А ты знаешь, что в восточной части твоих владений Демандред? - Ланфир, видимо, считала, что этот факт должен произвести впечатление на Равина и, надо сказать, она не ошиблась. Вот, значит, где он. Столкновение с Демандредом не сулило Равину ничего хорошего. - А с ним трехсоттысячная армия айильцев.

Равин от души расхохотался:

\- Армия айильцев! Да, это страшная сила, мне стоит бояться их плюшевых мечей. А еще у них есть пушки, стреляющие ватой, а, если им вздумается начать петь грозные боевые песни, то, признаться честно, я и не знаю, что стану делать. Как бы в штаны не наложить с перепугу.

\- Айильцы сильно изменились с прошлой эпохи. Нынче они столь же агрессивны, сколь мирным народом они были до того.

\- Балтамель, наверное, был в восторге, узнав об этом, - заметил Равин, - помнится, он говорил, что когда-то айильцы тоже были весьма воинствены, пока первые Айз Седай не усмирили их. Он еще говорил, что насилие в крови у этих ребят и однажды они снова начнут убивать. Даже такой мартышке, как он, для разнообразия в голову иногда приходили умные мысли.

\- Между прочем, Балтамель оказался прав вомногом, на мой взгляд, так даже чересчур во многом, - заметила Ланфир, - чего нельзя сказать о тех, кто в свое время высмеивал его теории.

\- И когда Демандред может взять столицу? - Вдруг спросил Равин.

\- Точно не знаю, но, думаю, у него на это уйдет не больше месяца, а то и меньше. Регулярной армии в этой стране, как я слышала, сейчас вовсе нет, а айильцы почти все эти годы занимались тем, что готовили себя к Последней Битве. Сейчас они думают, что сражаются за Свет.

\- А что ты хочешь взамен? Ты ведь не просто так притащила сюда эту суку-королеву. Ты и сама неплохо могла бы править в Андоре, значит, тебе нужно от меня что-то действительно значительное. И то, чего мне делать вовсе не захочется.

\- Ну вот мы и подошли к сути. Я хочу, чтобы ты обучил одного человека направлять Силу.

До Равина не сразу дошел смысл ее слов, такой странной была эта просьба. Хотя, если подумать, то не такой уж странной, ведь сейчас мужчин, способных направлять, хватали и отрезали от Источника какие-то там Красные или Зеленые - он точно не помнил - Айз Седай, так что тех, кто хоть что-то знал о Силе, найти было действительно трудно, да и от них толку будет мало, ведь знают они только то, чему смогли научиться сами.

\- Посмотри на меня, Ланфир, - сказал наконец Равин, - посмотри и скажи, похож ли я на вонючего, заеденного клопами наставника из Даколарейской Академии? Да и вообще, на все это требуется много лет, даже если бы я знал, как учить. Да что я рассказываю, тебя ведь саму выпустили из академии лет в девяносто.

Ну, на самом деле, немного раньше, но даже так это было больше, чем среднее время прибывания там юных Айз Седай. В прежние времена такие вещи всегда служили поводом для насмешек, так что будет нелишним напомнить ей об этом. Как бы еще ввернуть что-нибудь про третье имя? Правда, с этим, пожалуй, лучше повременить, ибо сам Равин в свое время третьего имени не заслужил.

\- Ты мог бы научить его самым основным вещам, - сказала Ланфир, словно не замечая его издевки, - к тому же, он и сам уже кое-что умеет. Знаешь ты, где Ишамаэль? - Внезапно спросила она.

\- Понятия не имею, - честно признался Равин. Он абсолютно не жаждал встречи с Ни'блисом, особенно теперь, когда он совершенно помешался.

\- Он мертв, - бесстрастно сообщила Ланфир, словно речь шла о том, что мертв какой-нибудь незначительный слуга или вообще получеловек, - а убил его как раз-таки тот человек, о котором я говорю. Я сама присутствовала при этом.

\- Впечатляет, но не удивляет. Ишамаэль совсем утратил связь с реальностью, так что, я думаю, он сам себя убил. Говоришь, это сделал какой-то червяк? Что ж, тем меньше поводов учить его. Если он убил одного из нас, а ты была там, тебе следовало призвать его к ответу.

Интересно, кто теперь Ни'блис? Не Равин уж точно, но и не Ланфир, иначе она уже сто раз бы об этом сказала. Наверное, Демандред со своими проклятыми обезумевшими от врожденной жажды крови айильцами. Это усугубит ситуацию, будто она и так была простой. В Кайриэне делать ему нечего, но куда податься? Может, действительно в Андор? Он снова взглянул на королеву и подумал, что она не столь уж плоха. Старовата, конечно, но зрелая женщина - тоже не плохо. Лучше, чем Демандред, во всяком случае. Но вот учить какого-то ублюдка? Но что он теряет? Всегда можно будет сказать ей, что он оказался слишком тупоголовым, а то и просто избавиться от него, а потом и от нее. Да, даже если он чему-то обучит этого щенка, как это может ему повредить?

\- Ишамаэль перешел границы дозволенного и совершил очень серьезную ошибку, за что и заплатил своей жизнью.

\- А кто он такой? - Равин подался вперед и вперил взгляд в непроницаемое лицо Ланфир. Он кое-что вспомнил: - Уж не решила ли ты, что нашла Льюса Тэрина? Я слышал, есть целый цикл пророчеств про его возрождение.

\- Возможно, - признала Ланфир.

\- И зачем же мне чему-то его учить? Мы с ним не особенно ладили, если ты помнишь.

\- Теперь все изменилось. Он не помнит совершенно ничего из своей прошлой жизни.

\- В том числе и тебя, - вставил Равин.

\- Представь себе, как нас вознаградит Великий Повелитель, если мы преподнесем ему Возрожденного Дракона, готового встать на сторону тени.

Действительно, одна она никак не могла бы обучить мужчину хоть чему-нибудь, а без этого во всем смысла было не много. Какой ей толк от человека, который не может пользоваться своей силой, пусть даже его в мощи он не уступает самому Равину и даже Ишамаэлю, который, как выяснилось, погиб. Ну а если Демандред потребует этого нового Льюса Тэрина? Тогда Равин просто выдаст его заодно с Ланфир и еще и удостоится благосклонности Ни'блиса. А, если она ошибается, что раньше случалось с ней на каждом шагу, то тогда он рискует и того меньше. Вроде бы, все складывалось благоприятно, даже чересчур.

\- Ладно, - наконец уступил Равин, - в конце концов, это даже забавно.

* * *

Том Меррилин направился к двери. Он делал это уже дважды, но на сей раз твердо решил уйти. Сказать, что ему опасно находиться в Белой Башне значило бы примерно тоже, что сказать, что опасно совать голову в пасть голодного льва. И все же он посмел явиться сюда вместе с Айз Седай по имени Морейн. Всю дорогу, почти каждую ночь, он клялся, что покинет ее, но каждый раз что-то его останавливало. Его необъяснимым образом тянуло к Айз Седай, в особенности к Тсутаме, но и к другим. Он мечтал, что однажды случится так, что он сможет жить здесь, среди них, что с порчей на саидин будет как-нибудь покончено. Мечты эти были совершенно несбыточные и порой он думал, что они - часть его безумия. Но мечты вообще не сбываются, во всяком случае, не его собственные.

Интересно, где сейчас этот мерзавец ал'Тор? Он давно должен был оставить Морейн, когда убедился, что с ней все в порядке, и пуститься на его поиски. Он ведь только и твердил, что об убийствах Айз Седай, если верить скупым рассказам самой Морейн. Интересно, догадывается ли она, что Том может направлять? Когда он спас ее, она едва ли что-то поняла, но действительно ли это так? А, если нет, - скажет ли она другим?

Не успел Том дойти до двери, как она распахнулась сама собой...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :
> 
> Вопрос: почему Илиена оказалась в голове Илэйн?  
> Ответ: главным образом, потому что это прикольно. Все мы помним, как Семираг, после неудачной попытки пленения Ранда, говорит, что на ее памяти люди и раньше слышали голоса, при этом некоторые из них действительно были реальными. Так что в мире КВ такое возможно.
> 
> Вопрос: жив ли Логайн?  
> Ответ: да.
> 
> Вопрос: как Моги обо всем узнала?  
> Ответ: ну вот такая вот она. А то в книге написали, что она была крутой и хитрой, а потом изображали ее какой-то дурой.
> 
> Вопрос: что с Агинором и Балтамелем?  
> Ответ: живут и здравствуют.
> 
> Вопрос: как Демандреда занесло к айильцам?  
> Ответ: они сочли его кар'а'карном.
> 
> Вопрос: что означает последняя сцена?  
> Ответ: что кое-кого скоро укротят.

**Author's Note:**

> Довольно радикальное АУ на мир КВ, где границы добра и зла оказываются почти стертыми.  
> Ранд - не сын Тигрейн и Джандуина, а сын Тэма и некоей айилки, способной направлять, но не смирившейся с участью Хранительницы Мудрости, а сбежавшей с возлюбленным в Двуречье и умершей через несколько лет.  
> Таймлайн сильно изменен, как и очередность освобождения Отрекшихся. Также пересмотру подверглись некоторые сверхспособности участников и законы мира Джордана.  
> Начинал писать я это давно, но теперь решил достать и освежить, добавив Шару и кое-что еще по мелочи.
> 
>  
> 
> Посвящается Р. Джордану и всем его присным.


End file.
